Forever Forks
by robbiee
Summary: “I’m not going and you can’t make me!” I shrieked down the stairs “You will and I can!” my mother yelled back “There is no way in hell that I’m going to that stupid small green town!” “Yes there is!” I ran to my room and slammed my door. I looked around..
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is a new story i wrote tonight, i don't know why, i just had the blank word pad thingy in front of me i just started writing. Anyways, hope you guys like, please review, tell me if it sucks, hopefully it doesn't. So read and Review!

* * *

"I'm not going and you can't make me!" I shrieked down the stairs

"You will and I can!" my mother yelled back

"There is no way in hell that I'm going to that stupid small green town!"

"Yes there is!"

I ran to my room and slammed my door. I looked around for my stuff but it was all gone. My mother must have packed it. Crap, she really wanted me gone. I couldn't understand why she would want me to leave, I mean she loved me didn't she? Maybe she didn't. I was worthless. Why would she want me here? I opened my bedroom door and slipped out, I stomped down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"FINE! You win! I'll go, but only because you obviously don't want me here!"

"Is that what you think?"

"Yes." I muttered darkly

"Darling, I would never want to get rid of you."

"Then why the 'I can make you, you are going!' bit earlier today?"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Your father has demanded joint custody. He demands you go live with him for at least the year, first I told him no, defiantly not in your last year. But then he told me he could sue me for everything I had if I didn't let you live with him for a bit. So now you have to go. I'm sorry honey, I wanted you to leave with no hard feelings for your dad, but I wouldn't want you leaving thinking I didn't want you." I tried to smile.

"When do I leave?"

"Erm…today."

"What time?"

"An hour." she said sheepishly

"Come on then, lets go to the airport." I said with a sigh. The drive to the airport was long, the flight was long and the drive back to Charlie's house I even longer than that. I sighed.

"What?" Charlie asked "What's the matter? You didn't want to come did you?"

"No, no it's not that it's just…well, it's just so green here."

He laughed and then we returned to our silence for the rest of the trip. When we got back to the house Charlie showed me the old truck he had bought for me, I was in shock, I mean it wasn't like the newer more expensive cars but it would fit in fine in this little town. I unpacked my things into my new room, I went to turn on the computer, then I realized how ancient it was so I decided to go make some supper for Charlie and I, when I came back up with my food it should have been loaded. I made something simple for supper tonight, a homemade pizza. It was delish. I called to Charlie who was in the front room to let him know that there was pizza there and then I made my way back up into my room. My mom had already emailed me 3 times. I laughed and quickly responded to her email. Telling her everything was good and that Charlie had gotten me a car. That I was excited for school, things like that.

I took my bathroom bag and got ready for bed, tomorrow would be an adventure. I fell asleep quickly after my long day of travel. The morning came quickly, to quickly. When I woke up I jumped into the shower, showers always calmed me down, relaxed me. When I got out of the shower I stuck my hair up into a ponytail and dressed in my powder blue v-neck shirt and favourite blue jeans. By the time I got down stair Charlie had already left for work, he left me a note giving me directions to the school, I smiled as I read it at least he was trying, he didn't seem so bad. I ate my breakfast quickly and then grabbed my backpack while walking out the door making my way to my new, or old, truck.

The drive to school wasn't a long one, I mean, a drive to anywhere in this town wasn't a long one. I parked near the main office and went to get my schedule. I didn't stay in the office long, I made my way to class quickly. The day went slow, my first class was English. I sat next to a girl named Angela, she seemed nice enough, she asked me to sit next to her at lunch, and luckily she was in 4 other of my classes, the one she wasn't in was Biology. Which I had after lunch. Lunch came eventually and Angela introduced me to her friends, Jessica, Lauren, Eric, Mike, and Tyler. They all seemed fairly nice, although Jessica and Lauren didn't seem very pleased to see me at their table. I turned around to see what the other people in town were like and a stunning person caught my eye. I needed to know who he was.

"Angela. Who are those people?" I turned around once again to take a good look at all of them, they were all amazingly beautiful.

She laughed quietly. "Those, are the Cullen's, their handsome hey?"

"Yeah, sort of."

She laughed again, "Sort of she says…" I glanced back again to take another look the one that caught my eye was now laughing, his eyes were golden he wasn't the biggest one there and he wasn't the blond one.

"Who's that?"

"Who?"

"The one in the middle."

"Oh, that's Edward Cullen, but I wouldn't try anything with him. He doesn't date any girls around here."

"Ahem." Jessica and Lauren piped up

Angela rolled her eyes " They claim that they almost have a date with him now."

"I see."

"Which is why, you can't make a move on him. He's ours, and only ours."

"okay…"

"Don't worry, they thinking that he lies them, but everyone knows he doesn't." she whispered in my ear. I turned around once more, he was smiling, what a wonderful crooked smile. My heart melted at the sight of him. Then Lauren stood up from our table, fixed her shirt and asked Jessica about her hair, who gave her a thumbs up. Then Lauren walked over to the Cullen table gracefully and tapped Edward on the shoulder.

"Excuse me." I managed to pick out. "Could I have a word with you?" I started to snicker, but shut myself up so I could hear better. Lauren lead them over to an empty table and they sat briefly, I glanced back over at Edwards table who were now hooting with laughter and looking at Edward from across the cafeteria. I looked back to Lauren and Edward

"I was wondering, Edward, if maybe you would like to catch a movie this week-end?" she asked him with a smile I stifled a laugh

"It's Lauren right?" she nodded. "I'm sorry Lauren but it it's sunny this week-end I'm supposed to go on a hike with my family."

"What about if it isn't sunny out?"

"Well, if it isn't sunny, I have a date."

"With whom, may I ask."

"Time will tell." he said with a wink, then he stood gracefully from the table and walked silently back to his family members.

I was trying very hard not to laugh at Laurens expression, and apparently so was Angela.

"It's you isn't it!" she half yelled at me. I looked up confused.

"Huh?"

"You already managed to seduce him into dating him behind my back!"

"Lauren, even if I did seduce him, which I didn't! it wasn't behind your back because I only met you 15 minutes ago!" I saw him watching us argue, along with the rest of his family and half of the student body. So I decided to add something else. "Plus,. He's not my type, so maybe next time you accuse me you should ask me first!"

She looked down, keeping her eye contact with Jessica as they exchanged glances. Then slowly, a cheering and clapping erupted from the cafeteria. I started laughing along with Angela who straightened up after a minute and started clapping with her. I was still laughing but I manage to turn around to see Edward clapping ever so slowly. I noticed the big one, who Angela told me later was Emmett, Anyways, Emmett was clapping loudly and then stopped to whistle. The gorgeous blond girl smacked him on the back of the head. The pixie like girl was clapping and squealing while the blond boy simply looked amused and clapped along with the cafeteria. I laughed some more and winked at Edward, then I returned my attention to Angela.

"Why is everyone clapping?" I said with a laugh

"Nobodies ever stood up to Lauren before! Most people would just go along with it!"

"Why would anyone do that!?"

"They're scared of her, she can be a real female dog…if you know what I mean."

I laughed harder. "A bitch?"

"Exactly." she said with a wink. "But you didn't hear it from me. What do you have next?"

"Biology, what about you?"

"I'm taking Chem." the clapping and whistling in the cafeteria had died down now so Angela and I made our way out of the cafeteria. I stopped by my locker and made my way to class, I was one of the last people at class. I gave my teacher the slip and he pointed out the last chair available. Right next to Lauren. Great, this was going to be a fun year. I rolled my eyes and placed my books on the desk. I looked over to Lauren to gage her reaction to me sitting next to her. She looked at me and glared with intense hate in her eyes. I looked away quickly, she wasn't going to be very forgiving.

From across the room I could see Edward looking at me with a little bit of sympathy in his eyes. Near the end of class our teacher gave us a little time to talk. So I got up and crossed the room intending to talk to Edward.

"Hi." I said with a smile. I looked him over his golden eyes had changed to black. Maybe he had contacts? His hands were clamped to the desk.

"Hello." he said taking a sharp breath as if I reeked.

"Are you okay?"

"Sort of."

"Okay… well I'll talk to you later maybe?"

"Umm, we'll see.."

"Bye." I was a bit confused, he seemed nice from across the room but as soon as I got close he was repulsed by me. I looked across the room at him again he was wearing a half smile but his eyes were still close to black. I tried to smile back but I was awfully confused so it turned out as an ugly grimace, which I believe is why he was laughing at me. Then the bell rang and I was off to my last class of the day, math, with Angela.

"Hey Angela, how was Chem.?"

"Oh, you know, same old same old."

I laughed. "That's not always a bad thing."

"How was Bio?"

"Uhmm, well it was interesting."

"Interesting was it? What happened?"

"Well, I got a seat next to Lauren…and Edward was acting really weird to, I'd like to be friends."

"You wouldn't want to be more?"

"No, probably not, I'd want to be friends, that's what I'm good at."

She laughed, "So how was Lauren?"

"Um, she was…interesting, she gave me the death stare and then ignored me for the rest of the class, but I'm sure it will get worse."

"It honestly wouldn't surprise me if it did, sorry."

"That's okay, I can handle Loony Lauren."

She stifled a laugh and we continued to chat for the rest of class, soon the bell rung for the end of the day and I made my way out to my car. One day down, a lot more to go.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: okay, heres the next chapter, give me some honest feedback, i know you will! Okay, now read and reiveiw. Don't forget i don't own twilight or any of the character, blah blah blah. Okay, enjoy!

When I arrived home i started Charlie's supper. We were going to have fish and chips, i decided. I went to grab the fish from the freezer and found a note taped to the fridge.

_Bella, _

_My friend Billy and his son Jacob are coming up for supper tonight, can on put on extra? _

_Love, _

_Charlie._

I grabbed extra fish from the freezer and started to prepare it. I put the fish, and the fries into the oven and ran upstairs to turn on the computer. I quickly replied to my mom's email telling her that school was going well i decided to leave out the parts about Edward and Lauren. There was no reason she needed to know about that. The door opened and i assumed that it was Charlie coming home, i had my outfit picked out for later, when Billy and Jacob came, i had just finished my hair and had eye shadow on one eyes but hadn't finished the other. I decided that i would simply pop down and say hi to Charlie, let him know supper was almost ready for when his friends came. I pulled on a pair of short shorts and a tank-top.

I walked down the stairs quickly, almost falling at the bottom but catching myself.

"Hi Charlie I - Argg! I ran back up the stairs. There standing at the bottom of the stairs was Jacob and his father. I looked a mess! I grabbed my clothes and locked myself in the bathroom to finish getting ready. When i was ready i walked back down the stairs and peeked around the corner to see where the boys were. They were in the front room watching the game. I sighed a breath of relief and walked quickly into the kitchen. I started to set the table and i finished preparing the meal.

"Supper!" i called out to them. I took my place at the table waiting for them to come out. Jacob was the first one to come into the room. He took a seat next to me and we waited for Charlie and Billy to get settled at the table before eating.

Jacob glanced at me and laughed a little, i glared at him and Billy smacked him in the arm. Then Jacob glared at Billy. I held in my laughter.

"So Bella, how's school going?"

"Oh, it's pretty good, a little teenage drama here and thee, but nothing abnormal."

"Meet any guys?" Jacob asked me suspiciously i raised an eyebrow at him

"Yes actually, but he's not my type."

"I see."

Charlie ahemed. Billy laughed at Charlie and soon i was laughing as well.

"Don't worry Charlie, I'm not big on the whole boyfriend thing."

"Well, good." i laughed again.

"We'll see about that." Jacob said with a wink. I rolled my eyes. After supper i returned to my room while they finished watching the game. I grabbed my bathroom bag and went to get ready for bed. I pulled on a big, old tee-shirt and went back to my bedroom. I grabbed the novel i had to read for English and pulled my sheets over me. I was supposed to read Wuthering Heights, a book i had read plenty of times before, even so, i began it again.

The next morning i got a shower, got dressed, and got my breakfast and headed off to school again. As i was driving down the road a silver Volvo shot out of no where and promptly cut me off. I slammed on the brakes and honked my horn while glaring at the car, hoping the driver would see me in his rear-view mirror. When we got to the school i parked next to him. I shut of my truck and marched around the other side, speaking as i went

"Excuse me! You could have caused an accident when you cut me off on the road!"

"There wouldn't have been an accident, i assure you." A velvety voice sang out. i was about to make a come back when i looked up to find Edward leaning against his car with his family members by his side. His eyes were very close to black.

"Sure you wouldn't have. So...introduce me?"

"Oh, right. Well this is Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper." he said pointing them out as he went. "Guys, this is Bella, she -" he was cut off by Emmett

"You're the girl who spoke back to Eddie's stalker!" he exclaimed.

"That's me." i said with a smile. I checked my watch, i had to get to class.

"Come on Eddie." i said with a laugh. "We have Bio now." he glared at me, but proceeded to follow me into the school. We made it to Bio class in the nick of time

"Good luck with Lauren."

"I'm going to need it." i said with a sigh. He chuckled and I moved away towards my seat.

I sat down spreading my books on my half of the table.

"Move your stuff over you're taking all the room!" Lauren then exclaimed

"Hardly." I scoffed, she glared at me and i returned the gesture. She then rolled her eyes and looked away. I held in a laugh. The class went slowly i looked over at Edwards eyes who i noticed were not as black as they were yesterday. It was weird how his eyes seemed to change colour. I almost laughed at how silly i was being, nobodies eyes changed colour that drastically, it must have been some sort of contact.

Edward waited in the door way, i assumed he was waiting for me. I smiled and rose from my seat, but in the time it took me to gather all my books Lauren had moved halfway across the room and was now pulling Edward by the wrist out of the room. I started laughing un-controllably at Edward as he looked at me for help. I simply smiled and waved good-bye.

I walked out of the room and headed for my English room. When i walked into the room Angela smiled at me, and i moved to sit next to her.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, "How was Lauren."

"Lauren, well...she acted like the Lauren we all know and love."

"Love. Pfft." i laughed with Angela but then the teacher called us to attention. He silenced our laughs and pretended to listen to the teachers lecture for the remainder of the class. Lunch came quickly, we sat at our regular seats and ate our regular meal. I did notice however that Lauren was no where to be seen.

"Angela." i whispered, " Lauren isn't here."

"Well, it must be our lucky day!" she said with a wink. I laughed

"No, really i wonder where she is."

"No clues here."

I pondered that for the rest of the lunch period, ignoring the glances from Edward i was to consumed in my thoughts to take notice. After school i started my truck and was about to drive away when i saw Edward leaning on his Volvo next to me. I leaned over and put the window down.

"Is there something you wish to say, Edward?"

"Actually, now that you bring it up, there is."

"I see." he stayed over by his car, not coming any closer to mine. "And what would that be?"

"well, i did notice that you ignored me all lunch, and i couldn't help but ask you why."

"Oh. Well, that wasn't intentional, i just had a few other things on my mind."

"Oh, would you care to share?" he leaned a little closer.

I blushed. "I was just wondering where Lauren was during lunch. And i was wondering what Lauren had said to you earlier today, but i was mostly wondering about where Lauren was."

"Well, i can tell you what Lauren said to me today, but I'm afraid i would be now help in where she was at lunch."

"Well, if your willing to share, I'd love to hear."

"How about over supper, tonight."

"I have to cook for my father."

"I'm sure he'll make do for one night."

I felt my face flushing, i knew i wanted to go. I couldn't though, he's not my type, I'm not getting into a relationship not again.

"Your not my type."

"We'll go as friends." This guy wasn't giving in. I sighed.

"Fine, pick me up at five thirty. Sharp."

"Can do." he said, flashing a gorgeous crooked smile. I think my heart melted. No, i wouldn't let him have my heart. I wasn't letting anyone break it. Not again. I took a deep breath and started the truck. I waved to Edward and backed out of my parking spot. Alice, who was sitting in the back seat of the Volvo now was waving furiously in my direction. I smiled and waved back which instantly lit up. I laughed at her child-like expression and noticed that Edward was rolling his eyes, along with Rosalie. I drove off, wondering what i would be eating for supper tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: okay, so I just read over my last two chapters and there were a ton of mistakes! I'm super, super sorry about them, I'm going to be extra careful from now on, and hopefully make minimum mistakes. Again, sorry. Glad people are enjoying the story! Keep reading, and keep reviewing! Thanks guys! Anyone heard so what by Pink? Amazing song. I listened to it for part of this chapter, so heads up, it's in there. Btw you should go listen to it. Actually now that I think about it, there are a few songs in this chapter, I'll list them at the end**

* * *

Bella's POV

When I arrived home I prepared a meal for Charlie. I prepared a small fish fillet that Charlie would simply have to pop into the oven to cook his meal. I wrote the directions or what temperature to heat the oven to and how long to cook the fish for. If he listened to the instructions he would be fine. I also told him who I was going to be with and I wouldn't be out late.

Then I quickly ran upstairs and into my bedroom. I closed my door and pulled out the little bit of make-up I had. Then I quickly raided my room for something to wear. I didn't have many clothes for going out. Not anymore anyways, I sighed softly and continued to look for something to wear. At the bottom of my wardrobe I found a black miniskirt and a purple halter top. I looked at both the items. My mom must have packed them for me just in case, which was so like her. I laughed, but there was no way I was wearing that miniskirt. I shuddered at the thought. I looked through my clothes again and picked out a pair of black pants. I decided on wearing the halter top. I jumped into the shower; it was one of my shortest showers ever, not including the one that I took on the boat. I was in the shower and everyone was getting off the ship, I managed to wash my hair and body and shave in under 3 minutes. I smiled at the memory, and at the memory of my mom yelling at me through the bathroom door. I laughed. This shower was just over 5 minutes. I quickly dried off and pulled out my blow drier and straightner. I straightened my hair and started applying make-up. I wasn't great at it, but I tried my best. It wasn't bad at all! I was pretty good at this! I smiled to myself. I walked back into my room and pulled on my clothes. I got my purse ready and went down stairs to wait. It was 5:28 I frowned at the clock, surprised he wasn't here already. He would probably be late. No surprise there, men weren't reliable. At exactly 5:30 a I heard a knock on my door, I opened it and came face to face with Edward. He was right on time, weird. His eyes were a mix of gold and black. He looked at me with his mouth hanging slightly opened and his eyes wide. I frowned.

"You okay?" I asked him

He blinked a few times. "Yes," he responded, "I just don't think it's fair that you insist we only go out as friends if you are going to look so incredibly beautiful." I blushed a bright red.

"Shall we go then?" he asked while holding out his hand. I took it, surprised. His eyes were coal black now.

"Edward…" I started, I thought better of it then, it was really none of my business. He looked at me expecting for me to continue, but I didn't.

"Please, continue."

"No, that's okay." I said trying to smile. He rolled his eyes.

"Bella." he said, "Please tell me what your thinking, your driving me crazy."

I frowned, "Doesn't everyone wish for that?"

"I suppose." he murmured. "Now, please tell me what on your mind."

I sighed, I wasn't getting out of this one. "Fine, I was just wondering about your eyes, do you have like contacts or something. I mean to say, they keep changing colours."

He looked amused and I blushed. He simply smiled and he pulled out of my drive way in his shiny silver Volvo.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"I don't mean to be rude, I'm just wonder as to why this couldn't have been a date, I mean, that decision doesn't have anything to do with Lauren right?"

I started laughing, a lot. "No!" I managed to gasp. He smiled

"Good." I smiled to him and wiped the tear from my eye. I was laughing so hard I had started to cry. I flipped down the mirror in his car and he flicked it back up. I flicked it down again but he flicked it up instantly.

"You look amazing, stop trying to look in the mirror." he said looking straight at me. I quickly looked at the speed.

"I'll take your word for it look at the road!" I said so quickly anyone else would have asked me to repeat myself. He merely chuckled to himself and looked back to the road.

"You drive to fast!" I muttered. We were going close to 120 now. I clutched the arm rest. He rolled his eyes

"Oh please Bella, I'm not going to crash."

"You said the same thing when you almost made me crash into you!"

He laughed again and slowed to only 90 now.

"Thanks." I said quietly.

"Anything for you." I rolled my eye, I'd heard that once to many times. He frowned at my eye roll.

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked him

"It's a surprise."

"I hate surprises."

"Now that is too bad." he said smiling his crooked smile. I couldn't help to smile back. Soon we pulled up to a very chic restaurant with a club next door.

"You do realize I have school tomorrow right?"

"Yes, I do recall that."

"Okay." he laughed again and took my hand. His eyes were very close to gold.

We walked into the restaurant and were about to be seated in the middle of the floor.

"Is it possible to get a more…private seating arrangement?" he asked with his perfect velvet voice.

She nodded, batted her eyelashes and showed us to a new table.

"Thank-you." he said once again with his velvet voice

"That's not very fair you know." I told him

"What?"

"Dazzling her like that." he looked at me blankly, "Oh come on, you have to know you do it."

"Do I dazzle you?"

"Frequently." he smiled his perfect crooked smile. (A/N: took that from the book, loved that part, had to add it.)

"What are you going to have?" he asked politely

"Umm," I said while quickly scanning the menu, "Probably a Caesar salad. What about you?"

"Nothing, I ate a big lunch." I frowned.

"You didn't eat in the cafeteria, you never do." he frowned back

"Yes I do, and I did today."

"No, you didn't I would know."

"You watch me at lunch?" he asked

"Well, I, that is."

"I watch you too." he said with a slight smile. I blinked, no. I told myself. No, no, no. I took a deep breath and flipped my hair to the other shoulder. Edward recoiled. I grabbed my hair and brought it to my nose. It smelt fine to me, like Aussie shampoo, my favourite. Edward laughed at me, and I half laughed with him.

"I do believe, Edward, you have a story to share."

"What? Oh, yes, Lauren…" I smiled. "Well, she grabbed me by the arm and pulled me out of Bio today and walked me to her next class. She started to question me about you, and my date for Friday and how I had humiliated her in the cafeteria."

"Details?" I asked putting on my best puppy dog pout.

He sighed. "She wanted to know if I was interested in you, and she proceeded to call you names and told me if I knew what was best for me I would stay away from you. But what does Lauren know, right?"

"I suppose. What about your Friday date, honestly, I'd like to know about that as well."

He looked down at the table for a minute. When he looked up again he had his dazzling crooked smile on his face. "I was hoping, my Friday date would be with you." he said sheepishly.

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

"I don't date."

He frowned, "Why not, you're gorgeous."

I rolled my eyes again.

"Why do you do that?" he questioned softly, "Whenever I compliment you, you either roll your eyes or scoff at me."

"I've heard it to many times before." I responded harshly. "I have to go to the ladies room, I'll be right back." I quickly rose from the table and practically march to the ladies room. I walked quickly into the stall and let my tears flow, I flipped down the toilet seat and sat down on it, bringing my knees to my face. I sobbed.

Soon the door opened, "Bella?" a velvety voice called through the room.

I sniffed "This is the ladies room. Get out." I heard the footsteps come closer and I knock on the door. Tears streamed down my face, I knew this had been a bad idea.

A/N: so the songs i was intending on using weren't in this chpater as it didn't have all the things in it i thought it would. anyway. review!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Read and Review. Read and review. Still don't own twilight. la dee da. okay, reaaaddd! btw, if i get a lot of review tonight i may update again today. haha. so review now!**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

"Bella, please come out, I just want to talk."

"Go away!" she sobbed through the stall door. I sighed. I grabbed the door and quietly pulled it from the hinges. Her eyes widened.

"Bella please talk to me, at least lets come out from the bathroom."

"I said go away."

"Bella, be reasonable."

"No."

"Please." I said, smiling at her innocently. She looked up.

"That's really not fair you know." she said with a sniff.

I picked her up without a word and carried her out of the bathroom. I put money on the table and walked out of the restaurant with Bella still in my arms.

She was crying silently in my arms.

I carefully but her in the car and buckled her seat belt for her. She put her head in her hands and cried a lot more. I walked around to the other side of the car and climbed into my Volvo.

"Bella…" I said cautiously. As hard as it was to be near to her, it was even harder for me to watch her cry and hurt so much. "Bella, please stop crying, talk to me."

"Go away." I sigh, she wasn't giving in. I started the Volvo I started driving back to Forks, we had gone all the way to Los Angeles. I drove slowly; normally I only drive over 100. But, if I wanted to get Bella to talk I would have to try to drive slowly. So I drove about 50.

"You're driving slow. You don't drive slow. Speed up." she told me, I smiled at her.

"I'm comfortable at this speed. Bella, will you please tell me what's going on."

"No, go away."

"We're in a car Bella, I can't go very far."

"Then jump out."

"You'd crash."

"So what?"

"Bella!" I said, frowning at her.

She glared at me. "Leave me alone."

"No." she rolled her eyes and stared out the window. Tears falling from her face freely.

"Bella, I'm not going to sit here and watch you like this, it's too hard to watch you cry."

"Oh shut up."

"Bella, I'm being serious."

"Whatever." We pulled up into Bella's driveway.

I opened her car door and lifted her out carefully I closed her car door and moved towards her house.

"Put me down, I can walk." she snapped I simply ignored her and brought her to the house. On the front door there was a note

_Dear Bella,_

_I went out fishing with Billy, sorry, I'm going to be out a little late, please invite your date in with you. I'm afraid having you home let at night. _

_Love from,_

_Charlie._

I read the note over once quickly and waited for Bella to read it as well. She frowned.

"Put me down your not invited."

"Your father wants me to come in."

"I don't want you to."

"I'd worry about you if I left."

"Will you please stop!" she shrieked at me. She struggled for a minute and then jumped out of my arms, leaving the front door open and stomping up the stairs.

"Bella!" I groaned into the house. "Can I come in now?"

"Do what you want. I don't care anymore."

I sighed and walked slowly into the house behind her. I walked past the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Bella?" I called out. There was no response, I opened the last door in the hall and poked my head in.

"Bella?" I asked again. I heard a sniff. "Bella, talk to me."

"Get out of my room." I sat on the edge of her bed. "I said go away."

"I heard you." I told her quietly, "Bella, I don't understand, why do you get upset when I say things to you. Things most girls would think were sweet."

"Go away."

"Bella, please answer me."

"Because that's what all guys want! They want us girls to fall for them at their words, and they'll say anything to get with us! How do I know when you're telling the truth and when you aren't! I can't! Every boy does it. I know they do. They're all the same. Everyone's just like he was." she glared at me briefly and then burst into a set of tears again.

"Bella, calm down. Shhh, it's okay." I put my arm around her trying to comfort her but she shrugged it of and moved away from me. "Bella, I'm not like a normal guy."

"Prove it." she nearly yelled at me.

"Watch me." I said with a wink. "I'll pick you up and quarter to eight tomorrow, be ready."

"Anyone can do that."

"I know, just wait." she glared at me I simply took her hand and kissed it, then I left the room to show myself to the door.

"Good bye Bella! See you in the morning!" I called out to her. I heard a vehicle pull into the driveway and assumed it was Charlie's cruiser. I stepped out of the house and moved towards my Volvo.

"Hello Mr Swan." I said nodding politely

"Hello, umm."

"Edward." I supplied for him.

"Edward." he said with a nod. I smiled and climbed into my Volvo

"Edward," Charlie called to me. I put my window down and stuck my head out. "Is Bella okay? She doesn't talk to me much, I feel like I'm missing something."

"I'd tell you what was going on, sir, but I don't know yet myself." He smiled slightly

"Okay, thanks Edward. Oh, and call me Charlie." I nodded

"Bye Charlie."

"Bye Edward, hope to see you around more often."

"I was hoping the same thing." With that I back out of the driveway and drove slowly away, until I was out of sight that is, then I went back to a more normal speed, about 120. I arrived at my house quickly, it wasn't far away. Jasper met me at the door. Funny, he didn't look very happy. Then as I walked in, Rosalie and Emmett walked in to stand by Jasper. None of them looked happy to see me.

"Hi?"

They glared at me

"Okay, what did I do wrong?"

"Her name's Isabella. You can't see her Edward, for the same reason you had to stop seeing Lauren."

"Shhh! You said we wouldn't speak of that again!"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." He stated

I glared at them for I don't know how long until finally someone broke the ice.

"I'm on Edward's side." A voice said while walking out of the living room. The room was silent.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is one of my longer chapters, yay. It took like a hour to write, a little less that an hour maybe? I'm not sure, anyways, read and review! ****So long goodbye**** was a very inspirational song for this chapter. **

**

* * *

**

Edward's POV

"I'm on Edwards's side." the word rang through my head. I looked up to the living room doorway to match the voice to a face. I looked up to find Alice looking me straight in the eyes. "Isabella is different for Edward, not like Lauren, I can tell." Alice looked over back to me. "It won't be easy Edward. She determined to hate you."

I simply nodded. Jasper looked to Alice with wide eyes.

"Alice!" he said loudly. "How could you!"

"I'm sorry Jasper, please don't be mad. But I think Edwards right, it can't be any harm, I mean it's only a high school girlfriend. Put yourself in Edward's shoes."

"Fine." Jasper grumbled and then walked away, marching up the stairs. Alice sighed and then followed.

"You, are making a huge mistake, you know how this will turn out. You're going to break her heart and that's not fair. Leave her alone Edward, let her live her life." Rosalie snarled at me. I glared back at her and she left the room.

"Just so you know, I wanted to be on your side too, but Rose wouldn't let me." Emmett whispered to me

I laughed quietly and patted him on the back sympathetically.

"I understand." I told him

"Good luck Edward, apparently you're going to need it." I smiled

"Thanks." Emmett left the room and I walked quietly to my room. I heard yelling from Jasper's room. I sighed, this was all my fault. I'd split the household. That wasn't fair. After a few minutes I walked into Jaspers room, where they were still screaming.

"Jasper, Alice, stop arguing, I don't want you guys to take sides on this. It's my choice and my choice only. I'll just…figure something else. I'll leave, or talk to her, something. But I'll do it myself. Please stop fighting."

Alice looked to Jasper, and Jasper looked to Alice. They stared at each other for at least 5 minutes before Alice pulled Jasper down to her level and kissed him passionately. I smiled and left the room. Emmett and Rosalie wouldn't fight, not any more than they normally do anyways. I walked back into my room and sat on my couch. I sighed. I had to do something. Maybe, instead of trying to get Bella to let me in, I'd just let her push me away. I'll let her leave me. I was sure I would cry if I could. I didn't want her to push me away. But it would be better this way. I'd stay away from her and she'd watch me go with ease. I put on one of my CD's and stayed in my room for the rest of the night. Tomorrow would be the hardest day of my high school years.

The night passed quickly; soon we were piling into the Volvo and driving quickly to school.

_It's going to be okay Edward, follow your heart. You'll always end up where you're supposed to be. _Alice thought to me. I briefly turned to her and gave her a small smile. Thanks. I mouthed to her.

_You're welcome._ I turned my attention back to the road. We arrived at the school shortly after. I checked my schedule quickly and realized I had bio second. First class passed slowly, I walked into the bio room and took my seat next to Bella. She looked to me and gave me a half smile. I nodded in response and then looked away. She kept her eyes away from me for the rest of the period. When the period ended I slowly rose from my seat and walked from the classroom. I noticed that Bella didn't move.

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

I sat in my seat in Bio for and extra half hour minutes. The teacher walked up to me and asked if I was okay. I told him I wasn't. He asked what he could to, I said nothing. I asked him to leave and I would close and lock the door when I left. He nodded and told me to bring the keys to the office. I was one of his best students, he didn't mind. He left the room quietly. And I stayed in my seat.

After Edward left yesterday I stayed in my room until I had to go to school this morning. I had looked in the hall mirror before coming, I have big dark circles under my eyes, and my hair was a mess. I had pulled it into a ponytail but it hadn't helped much. I sighed, not like it mattered. Not like anything mattered. Now Edward didn't even care. I knew he wasn't like anyone else. I was going to give in soon, tell him everything. But he doesn't care, he never did.

Finally I rose from my seat and walked out of the classroom. I looked down the hall and saw Edward walking towards me swinging the hall pass around his finger. I looked to him longingly. I wanted to run into his arms, tell him everything and have him tell me everything would be okay. Especially now, with everything escalating. I saw a tear trickle down my cheek. I wiped it away quickly and hoped Edward didn't see. He looked to me, with concern in his eyes.

"Bella? Are you okay?"

"What do you care? I'm just some fling right? You don't' really care about me. If you cared you would have at least looked at me in Bio. But you can't deal with problems, or an upset girl, you're like all guys, just move on when problems arise."

"Bella…come with me." he took my hand. I sighed and followed him out the main doors. We sat in the Volvo and turned on his music.

"Bella, I didn't want to ignore you today, it's more complicated than you think."

"Of course it is."

"I want you to open up to me Bella, not everyone is trying to hurt you. Tell me what happened."

"He tried to rape me." I burst into tears. "I'd only been dating him for a week. He brought me to his house, to watch a movie, but he really didn't want to watch a movie. I was so stupid. I said no, but he wouldn't listen. And…and he hit me, a lot, because wouldn't' co-operate. So then I called my best friend, Mitchell, and he came really quick and p-pulled Richard off of me. I was s-so scared and then he kept calling me and saying sorry and then, then I got back with him, and but Mitchell told me not to, and I didn't listen. So then Mitchell stopped talking to me. But Richard was abusive, and he didn't actually care about me. Finally my mom made me break-up with him, and I haven't dated since." Tears were flowing freely from my eyes, and I sat as far from Edward as I could. I was scared.

"Last night, last night he e-mailed me saying he missed me. I didn't respond b-but, I'm scared Edward. I'm really, really scared."

He pulled me into his arms and rocked me back and forth. My breathing started to slow; he was stone cold to the touch. I didn't mind, I rested in his arms until I started to shiver. He let go quickly and I looked up to him.

"Why'd you let go?"

"You were cold."

"So? That isn't your fault."

He looked away, didn't respond. A single tear fell from my face, but he caught it before it fell.

"It's going to work out Bella, trust me. But, I don't know if I'm the one that should be here to help you."

I looked at him, stunned. "No, please, don't leave me. I finally open up to someone, and they want to be with someone else?"

He sighed and looked around for a few minutes. "We can try it, but we have a lot to talk about, I have a lot to confess to." I nodded.

"Come over. After school."

"I don't know Bella…"

"Please."

He sighed. "Fine." I smiled at him. He touched my face and smiled back. I climbed out of the car.

"We should go to the lunch room." he nodded and followed me into the school.

I went to sit by Angela, and Edward moved to sit with his family. Who were eying him suspiciously. Rosalie and Jasper glared at me. Alice smiled and waved. I waved to Alice and shot back a glare to Rosalie.

"Hi Angela." I said, trying to smile. She looked at me with a weird look on her face.

"Are you okay?" she whispered, "Your eyes are all red and puffy, and you hair. You have bags under you eyes Bella. Come with me." I followed obediently. We walked to the bathroom where Angela pulled out her make-up case. I heard footsteps and turned around to see Alice Cullen walking into the girl's bathroom.

"Hi." she said quietly.

"Hi." I responded

"Do we know you?" Angela replied.

"My names Alice Cullen, I saw you with my, umm, brother. I just wanted to tell you he hasn't been happier since he's been with you." I opened my mouth to tell her we weren't together. "I know you two aren't together, but you're really special to him Bella, and I figured Angela could use some help with your hair and make-up. No offence, but you look awful.

"Gee, thanks." was all I said to reply. Alice smiled and Angela handed her a brush. Alice got to work by sweeping my hair up into a messy bun. Angela quickly fixed the bags under my eyes with some concealer and put some eye shadow on me to hide the redness. She put a little lip-gloss on my and stepped away. She high fived Alice and they both took an arm leading me back to the cafeteria. We sat at a separate table, just the three of us. Edward looked towards us curiously and Jasper glared at me. I smiled at Edward, and winked. Jasper stood up from his table and started walking towards us.

"Alice." he growled at her.

"Yes Jasper?" she said innocently.

"We need to talk."

"Later Jasper, I'm with my friends, we can talk at the house."

He snarled at her.

"Did you just snarl?" I asked him

"So what if I did?"

"Jasper!" Alice exclaimed. "This isn't like you at all! Please go back to the table where our family is sitting. Now." He glared at me again and walked away from the table silently.

"I'm sorry about that, he's normally really nice, he just doesn't always like it when we talk to other people, probably because we move so often, he doesn't want us hurting ourselves and others." I nodded. It was still really weird.

She let out a sigh. And I playfully picked up one of Angela's peas and through it at her. She gasped, looking shocked with her eyes wide open.

"Oh, it is on!" she said with and evil look in her eyes.

She picked up her spoon and took a spoonful of Angela's mashed potatoes and flung it at me. I gasped, like she did.

"Guys! Stop this is my lunch!" Angela said loudly. Alice and I looked at her. I picked up and handful of peas and Alice took another spoonful of mashed potatoes and we both through them at her.

"Okay, that's it. Bring it." She picked up two handfuls of mashed potatoes and through them at both of us. Alice ducked swiftly, the food flew through the air smacking into the back of Laurens head. Lauren shrieked. I started laughing uncontrollably.

"BITCH!" Lauren screamed. She picked up peas and through them at Angela, who also ducked and the peas flew into Jasper. Emmett started laughing so Jasper through a piece of meat at him.

Edward was laughing then. Emmett picked up his tray of food and smacked it into Edward face. I fell off my seat laughing. Edward got up and walked over to our table. He stood above me with a cup of juice and some potatoes. He dropped them on my face.

"You. Are. So. Dead." I told him. I jumped up and through some more peas. He dodged them carefully and they hit Jessica in the face who was watching with an amused look. As the peas hit her, the amused look turned into a furious one. She launched potatoes at my head. I pulled Edward in front of me and the potatoes hit him directly in the face. I laughed and he flicked some at me. I flicked some at Alice and Angela. They gasped. The cafeteria was silent for a minute. Angela stood up and so did Alice, they whispered in my ear. I smiled eager to follow their plan. Edward smiled to, as if he knew what we were planning. I picked up the rest of the peas. Alice grabbed the potatoes and Angela picked up her juice. We walked over to Lauren.

"Lauren." I called

"What do you want?" She turned around and we all tossed our food items in her face.

"BITCHES!" she screamed.

"I think everyone here knows who the real bitch is." Angela told Lauren.

"If you didn't understand that, she means you're the bitch, bitch." We walked away laughing.

Lauren ran to the cafeteria line. And bought a ton of mashed potatoes. We stared at her. She gleefully walked towards us with the potatoes in her hand. My eyes widened.

"Now who gets the last laugh?" I gulped, that was a lot of potatoes coming our way. Suddenly I piece of meat came across the cafeteria and hit Lauren smack dab in the face. I turned to see who it was, I looked to find Edward holding the tray that the meat had come from and he had a huge smile on his face. She dropped the tray which Angela was there to catch Angela then went to dump the food on Lauren.

"Lauren." Edward called out. Lauren looked up eagerly.

"That was from me." she looked shocked. Then she ran from the cafeteria.

"Do you think we were a little harsh?" I asked him.

"She deserves whatever you have coming to her."

I smiled. "You're right." We stood up to walk to our next class.

"BELLA!" a voice called I turned around to find who was calling out to me.

"BELLA! You can't go to class like that come on!" Alice and Angela started pulling on me. I grabbed Edwards hand and he was dragged along with us. We all climbed into my old truck and we headed off to my house. We would have to change before going back to school. It made sense. We were at the house in a flash. We went up to my room.

"I'm going home to change, I'll be right back!" Edward called

"Okay!" We called back, with that he was gone, let the girl talk begin.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**another chapter, read and review, got this one out quickly. yay. okay, thats all ihave to say.

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

"Crap." I muttered

"What is it?" Alice called from my closet.

"I forgot to hit Rosalie with food today. No offence." I said quickly to Alice

"None taken, she giving you a hard time?"

"Well she glares at me every time I see her."

Alice rolled her eyes. "I'll mention it to her."

"No, really that's okay."

"I'm going to mention it to her anyways." she said, I laughed.

"Fine."

"So…Bella."

"Yeah Angela?"

"What's on the go with you and Edward?"

"Just friends."

Alice smiled. "Are you sure about that?"

"Pretty sure Alice."

"I saw you two in his car today all snuggled up." My eyes widened.

"That wasn't what it seemed like." I said quietly

"Sure, sure. But you two went out to supper together."

"That was just as friends."

"Well, you guys seem to get along better than just friends."

"Nope."

"Bella, admit it. You're falling for him."

"I haven't fallen for anyone since grade 10 and I'm not breaking that streak now."

"Why not?" Angela asked quietly

"Because…well, do you really want to know?"

"As long as you're willing to tell, we're willing to listen." I nodded and took a deep breath; I wasn't going to cry while telling my story this time. We all sat on my bed.

"When I was in grade ten I started dating Richard. He tried to rape me. We were only dating for a week. My best friend, Mitchell, saved me from him. But within a month we were back together. He was abusive and my mother noticed me coming home with bruises and made me dump him." They looked at me with wide eyes. I single tear fell onto the bed. They then looked at each other. Both of them pulled me into their arms and held me there for awhile.

"Not everyone's the same." Angela whispered in my ear.

"Edward is like in love with you." Alice whispered in my other ear. Angela and I pulled away.

"Seriously!" Angela and I exclaimed at the same time.

"Totally!" Alice nearly yelled back, "He talks about you non-stop. I mean, he's constantly playing the piano with a song called BELLA." She stressed the last word. "Plus he's always writing poetry about you!"

"How do you know that he writes poetry and how do you know his songs called Bella."

"I kind of sneak around his room sometimes while he's out. But the piano song was fair game! He left the music on the piano." I rolled me eyes

"Oh my Alice." Angela laughed I smiled.

"Alice, I don't think it's fair that you're invading Edward's personal space."

She laughed, loudly, for a long time. "Please, he invades mine in ways you wouldn't know." I frowned, confused.

"So…Angela…" I said turning to face her.

"What?"

"Have your eye on anyone?"

"Maybe…"

"Tell!" Alice exclaimed.

"Well, it's only a little crush but, I kind of have a thing for Ben Cheney." My mouth shot open.

"BEN!" I nearly yelled

"Yes." she squeaked

"Angela he's so cute!" Alice squealed

"And totally sweet and nice!"

"We have 4 classes together." She said, blushing

"That is soo perfect. Do you talk to him?"

She nodded, "Every class."

"Eeee!" Alice squealed again, "I am totally doing both of your make-up and picking you out an outfit!" She pulled her cell phone out of her bag and dialled a number

"Edward?" she asked "I need you to go into my room and get these outfits." she listed two tops and bottoms shoes a purse and jewellery." there was murmuring on the other end of the phone. "I don't care if your halfway here already Edward, go back to the house and get it!" she said harshly into the phone. There was a loud sigh. "Thanks Edward."

Alice was smiling now, she clicked the phone closed.

"Come on girls, hair and make-up." We both climbed off the bed and moved towards the bathroom.

Angela took a seat on the toilet lid and I sat on the edge of the bathtub. Alice began to do Angela's hair combing at it furiously.

"So Alice, you never did say who you were interested."

She smiled. "Well, I need to tell you something about my family that people constantly mess up. Then we can move on to who I have my eye on."

"Okay. Start talking."

"Okay, well everyone thinks that the Hale's and the Cullen's are one family. We aren't though! I'm not related to Rosalie or Jasper, and people are constantly saying that we adopted the Hale's but we didn't! They're just living with us."

"This is a problem because?"

"I don't like people thinking I'm related to Rosalie, sometimes she can be really horrible to people."

"I suppose."

"Okay, now on with who you're interested in!" Angela said with excitement, causing Alice to burn her ear with the straightener. I laughed.

"Okay, well, I've kind of secretly been dating Jasper. No secretly to my family, but to the school, because of that big mistake of thinking I'm related to him."

My mouth dropped in shock.

"Jasper?"

"Yes." she said with a smile.

I blinked

"He's hot." Angela said loudly. We all cracked up laughing.

"Okay, your turn Bella." Alice said smiling. Angela and I switched spots. While I was sitting on the chair I took a good look at Angela, Her Hair was curled with the curling iron and had a beach look to it. Her eyes had a light purple eye shadow on and there was liquid eyeliner on her top lid. In short, she looked stunning; I couldn't wait to see what we were doing today.

We continued to chat about pointless things until I was done. The door opened.

"Alice do you know how hard it was to find the purple halter top!" Edward yelled up the stairs.

"Don't come into the bathroom. Leave the clothes on the floor and either go into Bella's room or downstairs."

"Alice." He groaned

"Actually, on a second thought, go call Jasper and Ben Cheney. Get Jasper to pick Ben up and meet us here. We're going on a triple date." She smiled and continued to do my hair. She then started my makeup.

When she finished I stood up and looked in the mirror. My hair was pin straight I had a light blue eye shadow on and eye liner I had a light pink lip gloss on. I rubbed my lips together and then smiled. For once, I look half decent.

Alice fixed up her hair and re-applied her make-up. She looked gorgeous.

Alice quickly opened the door and grabbed the clothes.

"Edward! Did you call them?" Alice called down the stairs.

"Yeah, their on their way soon!" Alice slammed the door shut.

She quickly pulled out a blue v-neck shirt; it had long sleeves and showed off my lean arms. Then she pulled out a jean miniskirt with a little flare. I pulled it on and put my earring in; they were big hoops and a long chain. I looked in the mirror again.

Angela was wearing a dark purple halter top and long dark wash jeans. She looked fab in her outfit. She was wearing gold dangling earrings; she was also wearing a gold chain with L O V E hanging off of it. I smiled she looked amazing.

Alice was wearing long sleeve scoop neck shirt, it was black and showed her curves amazingly. She was wearing a miniskirt as well. Hers was also a jean skirt but it was slightly longer then mine. We heard laughing from downstairs, the boys must have arrived.

"Ready?" Alice asked us

"As ready as I'll ever be." I told her

"Can't wait!" Angela exclaimed.

"Okay, I'll go down first, then Angela then you Bella. Wait at least 5 seconds before coming down okay?"

"Sounds good. But where are we going?" Angela asked

"That will be revelled in due time." Alice said with a wink.

I rolled my eyes.

Alice then started her decent down the stairs. I took a deep breath while Angela started to go down. Then I took another, final deep breath and walked slowly down the stairs to the boys awaiting us.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**: Be happy you got a chapter. That's all I have to say. I'm at home, on a Friday night with a head cold, my head is throbbing and my nose is driving me nuts, but I had nothing better to do with my time other than write. Hopefully this chapters okay considering it was hard to write because of my lack of focus and concentration. Anyways, read & review.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Alice came down the stairs first. She looked fine. I mean she was like my sister. She looks fine everyday. I looked over to Jasper who's jaw had dropped I snickered.

"Jasper." I whispered. "You seem shocked." He glared at me and then returned his gaze to Alice. By then Angela was coming down the stairs.

"I call Angela being my date." Ben whispered in my ear. Duh, I thought to myself. Obviously he was going to be Angela's date. I mean he wasn't going to be Bella's.

When I looked up the at the stairs again I saw Bella starting to come down. Even her feet looked stunning. When I could see all of her my jaw dropped as well. Jasper laughed at me. Alice looked quite smug; Angela was holding in her laughter and looking form Bella to me.

She was stunning, she was gorgeous. The most beautiful person I'd ever seen. She walked up to me smiling.

"So I guess I'm your date for tonight."

I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out. For the first time n my life, I was speechless.

"Lucky me." I managed to whisper. She smiled and Alice pranced towards the door pulling Jasper behind her. Jasper was smiling like an idiot and following gladly. Angela was chatting and smiling at Ben who was engrossed by her completely. I mean, I didn't understand, she was nothing compared to my Bella. Oh god, I just called her mine. She wasn't interested in me like that, but I wished she was. She's completely amazing, every look, every smile, every eye roll makes me fall more and more in love with her. And she trusted me with her biggest secret now, that had to mean something. Then again it could mean just friends. I sighed unintentionally.

"What?" Bella asked me with a concerned look.

I looked at her and smiled. "Nothing, nothing at all. I'm with you aren't I?" I was going to lay it on thick tonight, Bella blushed and I took her hand. We all went to pile into my Volvo.

"There isn't enough room." Alice said bluntly.

"Thank you captain obvious." I said rolling my eyes. Bella laughed, along with Angela and Ben. Jasper held in his laughter.

"Well, why don't you guys go in the Volvo and Angela and I will go in my truck?"

"Sounds good to us." Edward and Jasper replied. Angela smiled in Ben's direction and then walked swiftly to the truck.

"Just follow me Ben, okay?"

"Sounds good." Ben and Angela climbed into Ben's truck.

Bella called shot gun, and Alice said she'd rather sit in back with Jasper anyways. We laughed. I quickly back out of the driveway and sped off.

"Edward, Ben probably wouldn't like to drive this fast." Bella informed me.

"Oh yeah!" I exclaimed, I slowed my pace letting Ben catch up. We arrived shortly.

I raced around to the other side of the vehicle to let Bella out. I opened her door and she stepped gracefully onto the curb, which was rare for Bella. She graced me with a smile and I led her inside. With Jasper, Alice, Angela and Ben following behind.

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

Edward led us into the restaurant and walked up to the server.

"Reservations?" The person in a suit asked.

"No I'm sorry we don't, but I was hoping to get a table."

"Tables must be reserved beforehand." The server told him stiffly

Edward sighed. "My name is Edward Cullen, this is my sister Alice and Jasper is, a very close family friend. Plus our dates."

The server's eyes widened incredibly. "I'm terribly sorry Mister and Miss Cullen, please follow me." I looked at Edward who simply took my hand again and walked behind the server, dragging me with him. We were seated in a round table booth Edward and Ben sat on the edges.

"Your waitress will be here in a moment." The person told us while walking away.

"So." Alice started the conversation. This wasn't necessarily a good thing.

"Who watching One Tree hill last night!?" she nearly screamed at us

The boys rolled their eyes. "Yes!" Angela squealed.

Angela and her soaps. I knew better then to call her while One Tree Hill was on; I'd learned that lesson the hard way.

"Hello folks." A beautiful young lady said. "Can I get you something to drink?" She asked while passing out menus. She eyed Edward and winked. I quickly moved my hand onto his and he smiled at me.

"Water for us all." Alice and Jasper looked at Edward suspiciously.

The waitress smiled at Edward again and she walked away, moving her butt weirdly as she did. Probably trying to get Edwards attention.

"I have to go to the bathroom, Edward come with me? I uhh, don't know where it is." Jasper asked him

"Sure." Edward replied. He quickly slipped his hand out from under mine, gave me a smiled and stood up from his seat.

"I'll come too." Ben told them. He scooted out and the three of them walked away.

"What happened to just friends Bella?" Angela questioned me.

"We're still just friends, I just didn't want to see him get with that scum, did you see the way she moved her butt?"

They looked at me sceptically.

"I don't like him." I informed them.

"We'll see what happens." Alice said with a wink.

I frowned not knowing what she meant. She laughed at me, she sounded like she knew something didn't. Her face turned to concern shortly after.

"Alice, is there anything should know about Edward, some history like mine? Or not like mine, just history?"

"If there was it wouldn't be my place to tell you. But I do recommend some time alone with Edward." I nodded knowing I would have to talk to him.

The boys soon returned Jasper looked to Alice and Alice looked at Jasper, but it wasn't a loving look it was more of a terrified or disgusted look. The waitress returned soon.

"Can I take your order?" She asked us winking at Edward.

I glared at her. And put my hand on Edwards. "I'll have a chicken caser salad."

"Me too." Angela said after I had stopped speaking.

"Uhmm, we'll have all dressed pizza." Jasper said ordering for both him and Alice.

"I'm going to have Spaghetti." Ben answered

"For me?" Edward said finally, "I'm having club house sandwich." He smiled politely and handed her the menu. She was dazzled. I frowned at Edward and glared at the waitress again.

"If you're looking for a good time, give me a call." She said slipping a small piece of paper under his hand.

I looked to her and glared and turned back to Edward. She turned to look back at Edward and I made my move. I turned to him and planted my lips on his just long enough for her to see. When I looked back at her she was stomping off angrily. I smiled to myself and applied my lip-gloss again.

Edward was sitting there with one eyebrow raised with a hint of a smile on his face.

"Somebody's a bit jealous." Angela sang.

"Am not, she's just not good enough for him."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Ha!" I said pointing my finger in her face.

"Fine you win." She mumbled.

I smiled and looked up to see the waitress coming towards us once again. I sighed. This time she placed our food roughly in front of each other and walked away. She was obviously still mad. Edward looked at me with his gorgeous crooked smile on his face. I smiled back and returned my glance to my food. It smelled great. I took the first bite, it tasted even better then it smelled. I looked over to Alice who was chewing her food cautiously.

"Alice are you okay?"

"Umm, yeah, I'm just really afraid of food poisoning." I laughed. I looked from Alice to Jasper to Edward, all of them seemed to be struggling with their food, Angela and Ben however were engulfed in their own conversation. Not noticing the others obvious struggles. I laughed and the three of them looked at me

"Are you guys sure you're okay?" I asked the,

They all nodded but didn't answer with words. I laughed again.

We soon finished and Edward paid the bill for everyone. I protested as well as Ben and Angela but finally we gave in and Edward got his way.

"Would you mind, Ben, dropping Alice and Jasper home? I'd like to spend some time with Bella."

"No problem." Ben replied

"Angela and Alice were smiling like idiots Edward rolled his eyes and took my hand leading me to his Volvo.

He opened my door and I stepped into the Volvo. He closed my door and then went around to the other side of the car and climbed in.

"Where are we going?" I asked him

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." He said with a wink.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Just so everyone knows Alice wasn't really worried about food poisoning, she's a vampire guys, Edward forced them to eat the food. Haha. I just felt like letting everyone know that because someone mentioned it and I wasn't sure if they really knew what I mean. Anyways, sorry if I confused anyone. Plus I'm super sorry about all the mistakes I made! Gracious that was bad. Okay, here's the next chapter. Read and Review.

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

I'm not sure how long we were driving for. It was a while, that was for sure.

"Edward can't you just tell me where we're going yet?"

"We're almost there." He said, laughing. I sighed and put my head on his shoulder. He stiffened a noticeable amount. He was freezing, it was weird.

"What?"

"What?"

"You stiffened. Do you want me to move?"

"No. It's…"he hesitated "Nice." I smiled lightly and looked back to the road.

"Edward are you trying to kill me?"

He chuckled "How would I be trying to kill you?"

He asked with a smile. "Well, you're going at least 140 right now."

"I have good reflexes, don't worry." Though I noticed the speed drop slightly. I smiled and snuggled in closer to him. His arms and shoulder still tense. His hands firmly on the steering wheel.

"What's the matter Edward?"

"Nothing love."

I sat up. I had just realized what had been going on. I had been acting all lovey dovey. Leaning on his shoulder and whatnot. I promised myself never again. I wasn't going back on my word. Yet.

"So Edward, you know all about my past, what do I need to know about you?"

"There's not much to me."

"Previous girlfriends."

Edward flinched at the word.

"So there was?" I asked.

"Nobody important."

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter all that matters is who I want to be with now."

"If it doesn't matter you won't have a problem telling me."

He frowned; I assumed he was trying to get out of it."

"Come on Edward." I said, walking my fingers up his stone cold arm. "Please, for me?" I said smiling at him sweetly. I moved closer to him

"I really want to know." I whispered in his ear.

"Fine." he said with a sigh. "But that was cheating."

"Who said I was playing fair?"

He smiled his perfect, beautiful, angelic smile and - oh my god, I was going it again. I mentally sighed in frustration.

"Lauren." Edward whispered.

"YOU WENT OUT WITH LAUREN!?" I shrieked at him

"Yes, well, let me explain, don't be mad, please I-"

He was cut off by me. I was roaring with laughter.

I wiped a tear from my eye. "You…were…with…Lauren." I broke into another fit of giggles.

Edward looked at me suspiciously.

"That's…hilarious…" I gasped for air.

"Please don't remind me…"

"So… is…that why….she won't leave you…alone?" I asked between laughs.

He nodded, and I broke into another fit of laughter.

"Is it really that funny?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed. "Edward! You're an angel or god or something and she's just some low life bitch." He looked at me, amused.

"So I'm really a god?" I blushed.

"Well, yeah, I think so." My face must have been tomato red by now. He swept his finger across it.

"I love it when you blush." I smiled and blushed harder.

Since when did I blush for a guy?

"I thought we were almost there?"

"We are there." I quickly turned my attention to the window.

"I still don't get it. Where are we?"

"You'll see."

He raced around to my side of the Volvo and opened my door. He ran awful fast, father then anyone I'd ever seen. Hew opened my door and took my hand as I slipped out.

"It's a little corny I know, but I always come here when my family gets loud or unbearable."

He pulled out a blanket and some wine. I smiled

"I think it's amazing." He smiled back and we both stretched out onto it. The meadow was small, and the trail was just big enough for the Volvo to drive through.

"Edward, why did you go out with Lauren?"

He sighed. "My family all have relationships, every one of them, I wasn't, and I never have been. Lauren seemed nice enough at the time, but not so much when you try to break up with her."

I laughed softly. "You'll get into a relationship when the times right." I told him.

"Is the time right?" He whispered in my ear.

I hesitated, thought about it for a moment.

"No, the times perfect." He smiled at me and pulled me into his arms. I turned to face him. I moved in slowly, unsure of how to go about it but he quickly reassured me and placed his mouth on mine. His tongue moved slowly across my bottom lip. Instead of opening my mouth slightly I kept it shut, not wanting to move that fast. He complied and simply started kissing me from the bottom of my ear all the way down to the base of my neck. Shortly after I pulled away and snuggled back into his chest. His freezing cold chest. He quickly wrapped my in a blanket and then pulled me back into his arms. He was a bit tense. Nothing like before, but I could tell he wasn't completely relaxed.

"Will you go to the movies with me next weekend?" That was completely unexpected in my books.

"Well, Uhmm. Sure. I'd like that. Edward…"

"Yes love?"

"That wasn't a big deal, I mean we're friends, we're going on a date, but that's it. Nothing serious."

He looked down at the ground. Then he loosened his grip on me letting me support myself.

"Of course." He said so quietly I could barely hear him. I heard him finish off his glass of wine and pour himself another, and another.

"We should probably go soon." He said, the words coming out slurred.

"Edward are you okay?"

"Perfectly fine." he said again, still slurring his words. I quickly snatched his keys out of his pockets

"Bella, I can drive." he said so me again trying to look angry.

"Edward. You are drunk."

"No I'm not." the words came out in one slurred jumble.

I gave him a sceptical look.

"What? Bella, are you mad at me?" He asked me.

"I'm not mad. Not really…" I trailed off

"Yes you are!" He exclaimed lifting both of his supporting arms off the ground and falling onto his back.

I sighed and started to fold up the blanket. I grabbed the wine bottle and glasses.

"I'll take those." Edward said smiling.

"I don't think so." I said with a fake smile back. We walked to his Volvo. Well, I walked, Edward staggered. We got into the Volvo. Edward jumped into the driver's seat.

"I still don't think so." I told him

I hauled him out of the Volvo. If he wasn't wasted it would have been a lot harder. Fortunately for me, he was. Though I would consider it very fortunate. I sighed again. Placed Edward in the passenger's seat, ignoring his complaints, went back tot eh driver's seat and drove fairly quickly back to his house. I gulped, I wasn't sure if I wanted to face Esme and Carlisle.

I picked up Edwards phone and called his house. Alice picked up.

"Alice!" I exclaimed. "I'm so glad you were the one to pick up!"

"Bella?"

"Yes! Alice it's me! Come outside your front door."

"Uhmm, okay?"

She walked out the front door and I waved rapidly at her. She ran over to the driver's seat and I rolled down the window.

"Help me! Your brothers drunk!"

"He's what!?" she nearly yelled.

"Drunk." I said softly, "Well, wasted is more accurate."

"What happened?" she asked while I climbed out of the car.

"Uhmm, he asked me to the movies and I said yes but then I said that this was nothing serious, we were just friends, dating." She gaped at me.

"Is that bad?" I asked her

"YES THAT'S BAD!" she yelled

"Shh!"

"He's crazy about you!" she said in a quieter voice.

"Just help me get him in without getting him in trouble."

"Right, okay. How about you sleep over? You know more about hangovers then I do."

I thought about it. "Okay, hand me your cell."

She handed it over and I quickly dialled my home number.

"Bella?" Charlie asked quickly.

"Yeah it's me, sorry I didn't call earlier. I was just having a ton of fun with Alice, and I was wondering if I could sleep over to her house. We're having a girl's night!" I said excitedly. Alice added to it by fake giggling and then nearly screaming about how hot Jasper was. I couldn't help but laugh.

Charlie must have noticed the happiness in my voice.

"Sure kid, sounds like good fun. Tell Alice I say hi, see you tomorrow."

"Thanks dad! Bye."

I hung up the phone and turned to Alice. "How are we going to do this?"

She tapped her finger to her chin. "I have no idea." She said finally.

"Thanks Alice, that's a big help." I let out a big, frustrated sigh. What were we going to do about this one?

**

* * *

**

A/N:

I just wanted to say I'm pretty sure vampires can't get drunk but I don't care! In my story they can! I'm sorry if this pisses people off, but oh well. Ha. So review! 


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **not much to say, read and review. this ones a little short, but whatever.

**Bella's POV**

"Well, we'll just, umm. Bring him in through the front door! My parents, if they will wake up will think it's me, I'll just tell them, I was out for a stroll, they won't mind. I'll let them know you're sleeping over and it will work out. Sound good?" Alice said quickly.

I nodded. "You support one half, I'll support the other."

We lifted Edward out of the car and then pulled him towards the house. He grabbed the bottle of wine and took a big gulp from it before we managed to wrestle it from him.

"Bella, you're pretty." he said while nearly tripping over his own feet. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Umm, thanks?"

We opened the door and walked slowly up the stairs.

"Hold on, I'll tell my parents that you're sleeping over." I nodded again. She moved Edwards's weight onto me and slipped into her parent's room.

Edward moved towards me awkwardly. He leaned in closer, and closer. While I back father and father from him. He moved quickly pressing his lips to mine. I could taste the wine on his lips, and I could smell it on his breath. I pulled back quickly and he fell to the floor. I held in my laughter.

"Alice?" I heard from her parent's room. "What was that?"

"Sorry!" I called out. "I tripped." I lied.

"Bella's is kind of clumsy." I heard Alice respond. I slowly picked Edward up off the floor and moved towards his room. Though, I didn't know which room was his. I decided against peeking into all the rooms. Instead I waited for Alice to come out of her parent's room.

"Bella, why don't you like me? I like you a lot Bella."

"That's nice."

"Bella, will you be my girlfriend."

"You…are…drunk." I said in a slow whisper.

"Silly Bella, vamp-" he was cut off by Alice.

"Come on!" she said urgently, pulling him down the hall. I frowned, confused by the anger in her voice. I followed them down the hall and into Edwards's bedroom. We placed him on the bed.

"Bella come lie with me." he said with a loopy grin on his face. I rolled my eyes. "Go to sleep Edward" was my response.

"I can't I'm-"

"Edward shut up, stop embarrassing your self." she snapped at him. He made faces at her and then flopped back on his bed. He then started wiggling on his bed.

"I'm a worm Bella!" He exclaimed

"Oh my god Edward!" Alice said rolling her eyes. I tried to hold in my laughter.

"Bella I don't feel so good, I want to go to the bathroom and go pukey pukey."

"Okay, follow me." I brought him into the bathroom where he immediately fell to the ground by the toilet and started throwing up. When he was done he wiped his mouth with his sleeve and returned to his spot on the bed.

He curled up into a little ball.

"Edward?" Alice asked him, looking slightly amused. "What are you doing?"

"I'm in a chrysalis. Soon I'm going to become a butterfly!" he exclaimed happily.

Alice and I broke out in laughter.

"Your brother is really funny when he's drunk." I said quietly.

"I never thought I would see this day." Alice said shaking her head.

"Bella, will you marry me? I like you. You're pretty."

"Edward. We're too young to get married, we aren't even dating."

Edward frowned and then flopped back onto the bed. I rolled my eyes.

"He really likes you Bella, why won't you give him a chance?"

"I can't." I said, not looking her in the eyes.

"You can tell me Bella."

"I don't want to get hurt again. I got an email, the other day from…him." I whispered. "It really scared me Alice. I don't want to have to see his face again."

"Edward won't hurt you Bella, he talks about you all the time, he wants to help."

"I know, I'm just not ready. I told him we could go out…"

"Then you told him that you guys were nothing serious and you were just friends going on a few dates!" she said a little too loudly.

"Shhh!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry. But it's true! I hate to say it, but he's my brother Bella, I actually do want to see him happy."

"I know, I want him to be happy too, I just don't think I can make him happy."

"You are the light of his life. His eyes light up when you're mentioned. Don't worry Bella, his heart belongs to you, don't break it up too bad."

"I'll consider it." I told her with a sweet smile.

"That's all I'm asking." she smiled back at me.

"Bella look! I can fly! I'm a butterfly!" We both looked to Edward and then back to each other. We laughed softly, well, it was actually very loud.

"That's nice Edward." I told him sweetly.

He sat down and crossed his legs like Alice and I had, falling back as he did so. He pulled himself back up into a sitting position and then smiled proudly.

"Bella your pretty. Alice you and Jasper make-out too much." Alice hit him and I laughed.

"Thank-you Edward." He then pressed his lips to mine. I pulled back quickly, not liking the strong taste of wine

"Edward!" I exclaimed. "We are not together; you have to stop kissing me!"

"He kissed you already tonight while he was drunk?"

"In the hallway, that was when you heard the big thump. I kind of pulled away and let him fall." Alice laughed.

"What are we going to do with this brother of yours?" I asked her.

"I have no clue." we laughed.

"I'm starting to get really tired." I told her.

"Go change in the bathroom." Alice told me while handing me some clothes.

I quickly walked over to the bathroom and got changed. Alice had given me short shorts and a teeny tiny tank top. I looked at myself in horror. I couldn't believe she had got me into this. I walked out of the bathroom and lay down on the bed.

"Edward." Alice snapped. "Go lie on the couch. Bella and I are sleeping here."

"Aye aye Captain!" Edward said while saluting us. I rolled my eyes and then crawled into the bed. My eyes shut quickly I couldn't stay awake any longer.

I woke up in the middle of the night; it had to be only 4 in the morning. I felt arms around me.

"Edward!" I nearly yelled. "Get off!" Edward had wrapped his arms around me and was smiling gleefully. I pushed him off the bed where he landed with a thump. He giggled from the floor.

"Bella? What's going on?" Alice asked. She wasn't groggy at all, like she didn't even sleep.

"Edward wrapped his arms around me while lying next to me in the bed."

Alice stifled a giggle. "Edward, back to your couch!" Alice instructed. Edward slowly dragged himself back to the couch.

I fell asleep shortly after that. When I woke next it was nearly 9 in the morning. I stretched and sat up in the bed. Edward was sitting with his legs crossed at the end of the bed.

"Careful, don't fall over." I said laughing.

Edward looked down at the bed. "I can't remember very much of last night, but I just want to apologize, I can just imagine what had happened. I'll understand if you want to break our date."

"I'm not breaking our date Edward."

"Really?" His face lit up.

"Really." I paused, thinking about what I would say next. "But I have to admit Edward, I'm sorry about what I said last night, about not being serious." his face looked close to tears. "I shouldn't have said that, I'm just afraid. I don't want to get hurt again. I…I got an email from… him the other day, and well…I'm afraid of him coming here."

Edward pulled me into his arms. I hesitated slightly at first but finally relaxed into his arms.

"So tell me, how bad did I act last night?"

I started laughing. "Well, first you were a worm, you wriggled around on the bed, and then you formed a chrysalis and then you turned into a butterfly."

Edward looked humiliated. I laughed at his expression.

"You also kissed me twice and I woke up in the middle of the night with you cuddling up to me."

"Oh, umm, about that…well, I remember that, I was pretty sober then…I umm… thought it was a dream so I cuddled up and then you threw me onto the floor."

I laughed. "Sorry about that, you took my by surprise."

"So how are you feeling? I mean, how's the hangover?" I asked

"I have a killer headache right now." I smiled

"I knew you would."

"Edward! Alice! Bella!" a voice called from downstairs. "We need to talk." The voice was stern. The voice was angry. The voice belonged to Carlisle.


	10. Chapter 10

**

* * *

**

A/N:

it's been awhile since I updated, sorry. Here's the next chapter. Don't be surprised if I end this soon. It's getting dull. But we'll see.**

* * *

**

Edward's POV

I stomped up to my room and sat down softly on my bed. I groaned and laid back with a soft thump. I heard a knock on my door.

"Edward?" Alice called from the other side of the door. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah come on in Alice."

"I just wanted to tell you that I was talking to Bella last night about you."

I groaned again. "About how stupid I was acting."

"Well, yes and no. She was upset about what you did Edward, but she does like you a lot, I can see it in her eyes, I can tell by the way she talks about you."

"Thanks Alice."

"She considering dating you." Alice said with a huge smile on her face.

"Really?"

"Yeap." Alice told me smugly. "But then again, you can't see her for two weeks."

I glared at her.

"Carlisle!" I called out "Can you come here?"

"Yes Edward?" Carlisle asked from the doorway.

"Well, I was thinking since I can't be with Bella for two weeks that isn't it fair that Alice can't make out with Jasper for two weeks."

"Edward!" Alice shrieked

Carlisle thought about it for a minute. "Yes, but only one week for Alice, she wasn't the drunk one." Carlisle said sternly.

"Okay." I said with a smile. Alice smacked me on the back of the head.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed.

"That's what you get." She snarled. I laughed.

The night came and went slowly. I assumed it was because I was anxious for morning to come. I left for school early so I could catch Bella before she left her house.

I arrived quickly. I walked up to the door and knocked twice. The door opened slowly.

"Hi." I said with a smile.

"You're grounded from me." Bella replied with a matter of fact tone to her voice.

I smiled again. "I know, but what Carlisle doesn't know can't hurt him." I said winking at her.

"Lucky for you I don't feel like driving today." She told me with a yawn.

"Yes, I would say that is lucky for me." She rolled her eyes grabbed her backpack and walked out the door heading towards my Volvo. I followed behind her quickly and managed to reach the passenger door before her. I opened it and she stepped in giving me a hint of a smile. I smiled back and then swiftly walked back to the drivers seat and climbed in. We drove off to school mostly in science.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked her finally, she was always so quiet, I didn't know what to make of it.

"Nothing really."

"Please tell me Bella." I said with a small smile.

"I was just thinking about you, and getting in a relationship again." she said with a long sigh.

"I think that's a good idea." I told her, my smile grew.

"I love that smile." She sighed softly.

We arrived at the school sooner then I would have liked.

"Bye Bella, I'll see you later."

"Edward…" she said, trailing off.

"Yes love?" She flinched at the word love.

"I…well I just wanted to tell you that you shouldn't go behind Carlisle's back after today, it might get you in more trouble than you're already in."

"If that's what you want." I told her smiling. She then climbed out of the car and walked quickly towards the school. I watched her walk into the building. Then, after she was out of sight I climbed out and walked into the school.

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

After I walked into the school I quickly pulled out my books and headed to first class. The day passed slowly, doing what I believed to be pointless things, not really paying attention to what anyone was saying to me.

"Bella!" Someone yelled in my ear.

"Huh? What? Oh, sorry. What did you say?"

"I asked you if you were going to come to lunch, or if you were going to sit in this class room all day."

"Oh. Come to lunch I think." I said with a small smile.

Angela rolled her eyes and we walked out of the room.

"Hi Bella! Hi Angela!" A musical voice sung out from behind us.

"Hi Alice." We responded in unison.

The three of us walk quickly to the lunch room and took a seat at our own separate table.

"So Angela…" Alice said, starting slow. "How's Ben?" she asked raising an eyebrow. For once, I was interested.

"Yeah! Angela, do tell." I said with a smirk.

Angela laughed and rolled her eyes, "He asked me to go out again on Friday." She told us, her smile spreading from one side of her face to the other.

"You two are so cute together." Alice commented dreamily.

"Why aren't you sitting with Jasper?" Angela asked, cocking her head.

"We're, umm, kind of arguing right now." Alice told us, not looking either of us in the eye.

"What about?"

"Oh, nothing really, just family stuff."

"Ohh." We said understanding that she didn't want to talk about it.

"Well, you know if you ever want to talk we're here."

"Yeah." She said with a small smile, "Thanks."

"How's Edward taking the grounding?" I asked softly

"I thought you aren't interested!?" Angela exclaimed rather loudly.

"Shh!" I exclaimed. I quickly scanned to cafeteria to see if anyone had heard. Lauren had perked up in her seat and was now turning around to promptly glare and me. I glared back and she turned around smiling smugly. I looked over to Edwards table, he was sitting next to Emmett and looking in my direction, smiling with amusement. I rolled my eyes and turned my focus back to what Alice and Angela were talking about.

"I know!" Angela said with excitement.

"What?" I asked

"I can't wait to see it!" Alice exclaimed back.

"What?" I asked a little louder

"It's definitely going to be the best movie of the year!"

"What!?" I nearly yelled

"Gosh Bella, no need to yell." Alice said with a little laugh

"Very funny Alice." I said while rolling my eyes. "But seriously, what are you talking about?"

"A new movie coming out." Angela told me.

"Well I kind of got that."

"Oh, right, it's called Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince."

"Oh, yeah I've heard of those novels, they're pretty good."

"Yeah, we should go see it together."

"Sounds good to me." Alice piped in

"How about in two weeks time?" I said smiling sweetly

"Sure, sure. Waiting for Edward?" Angela said smugly.

I blushed. "Maybe." They smiled brightly as we went to dump our trays and go to class. We were almost out of the cafeteria.

"Bella." I heard a voice call from behind us. The three of us turned to face the voice. Of course, it was Lauren.

"Yes Lauren?" I asked with no interest in my voice.

"I thought you didn't like Edward in that way?"

"Who says I do?"

"You did." She told me. Glaring at me.

"Even if I did why would it matter to you?"

"Hello!? Haven't we spoken about this, my boyfriend! I would like to tell you that Edward dated me for awhile before you even moved here."

"I know that Lauren. He was just confused, and obviously stupid, when he was younger. But that doesn't make me think any less of him."

She opened her mouth to retort but she was cut off by someone else.

"Lauren think it's time for you to move on. Stop harassing my…umm…friend." Edward finished slowly. I looked up at him.

"Stop harassing us Lauren." I emphasized the us and then wrapped my arm around his waist. He slowly turned to look at me, and then brought his arm up to wrap about my shoulder. We turned around then and walked from the cafeteria. As we turned somebody whistled loudly, I could then here a smack and the whistling stop a short chuckle followed.

"Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper." Edwards supplied for me. I laughed, maybe Lauren would finally leave me alone now.

"So…" Edward began. I knew what he had in mind, he wanted to ask about our relationship status. I moved myself so that I was standing in front of him, wrapped my arms around his neck and brought my lips to his. He seemed slightly surprised and a little tense but quickly wrapped his arms tighter around my waist, pulling me closer.

"Does that mean we're together?" He whispered softly in my ear, his cool breath giving me goose bumps.

"Yes." I whispered back simply. He then grasped my hand giving it a light squeeze, chills ran down my spine. He walked me to my next class, which, unfortunately for me was the only class that I sat next to Lauren. I took a deep breath and took my seat Lauren, Edward then walked to his seat across the classroom.

"Good luck." He mouthed to me from across the room.

"I'll need it." I mouthed back. He smiled sympathetically.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Heres the next chpater. Sorry i haven't posted a chapter in awhile, i'll try to be better. Anyways, enjoy!

I took my seat in class, unfortunately for my Lauren had already got to class.

"Sir!" she squealed as soon as I took my seat. "Sir, i don't think i can handle sitting next to Bella anymore! She talks to much."

I looked at her, astonished, though I wasn't going to argue, I'd much rather get moved away from her.

"Sir, would Bella and Edward be able to switch?"

Our teacher turned to look at Edward. Edward almost started to laugh, i could see it in his eyes and on his face. His eyes sparkled, the light reflecting off of his golden orbs. I sighed dreamily.

"Sir, I'm afraid i wouldn't be able to see properly from that seat, what if we were to move Bella over by me and Jessica could move over with Lauren."

I glanced at Jessica, whose face had suddenly lit up with excitement.

"I wouldn't mind!" Jessica piped up. If looks could kill, Jessica would be a goner. Lauren shot the dirtiest look I'd seen in a long time.

"Yeah, I'd be able to see better from over there, Jessica is taller then me so it wouldn't be as bad for her." I told the teacher.

"Fine." He muttered. "But don't be to loud." I smiled and nodded while gathering up my stuff

"Thanks Lauren." I whispered, "I never knew you would accept Edward and I so well."

She glared at me as I crossed the room. I smiled at Jessica as I passed her and then took my seat next to Edward.

"Hi." He whispered.

"Hello love." I whispered back. His eyes darkened slowly. His body was tense, stone like. His hand inched towards mine, I took notice and slid my hand into his. It was cold, and concrete, my hand moulded to his. The chill of his cold skin sent shivers down my spine. He quickly retracted his hand but I reached out grasping for it again. The corners of his mouth turned up slightly, forming a tiny smile.

Our teacher was giving a lecture about something, I wasn't exactly listening.

"Crap." I whispered

"Hmm?" Edward questioned obviously concerned.

"I have no clue what he's talking about."

His crooked smiled appeared on his face and I found it hard to concentrate on the words coming out of his mouth. "Don't worry, I'll tutor you." he told me.

I couldn't make the words form on my tongue so I simply smiled and nodded. He laughed softly and we tried to turn our attention back to the teacher. He focused on the class easily, although it was much more difficult for me. I passed the time by focusing on what we would be doing this weekend. By we I meant Edward and I of course.

"What are we doing this weekend?" I asked quietly

"Well, I do believe I asked you to the movies. However, I was hoping you'd changed your mind about the 'just going as friends thing'" I winced at the memory.

"I'm sorry." I muttered, ashamed.

"Silly Bella, that was hardly your fault."

"It was all my fault." He opened his mouth to retort but I silenced him with my finger pressing against his lips. He easily smiled under the pressure of my finger. I smiled back and brought my finger back down and grabbed my pen. I began to doodle over my paper rather then take notes. Edward watched curiously.

"Mr. Cullen?" the teacher snapped.

"Yes sir?" Two voices responded in unison.

"Edward Cullen, I meant to address." he said "Have you been listening at all to my lecture?"

"Yes Sir, you've been telling us about the nitrogen cycle, and how important it is to organisms." He glared at Edward and then marched back to his spot at the front of the room. I turned my head just slightly to the side so I could see which Cullen brother was sitting behind us.

I turned to face Jasper staring me straight in the eyes, glaring at me. Why did he hate me so much? I wonder casually to myself. I smiled and then turned back around in my seat. Suddenly I felt a wave of emotion hit me, I was angry and my grip on Edwards hand tighten. He noticed and looked down at me curiously. Then I felt jealousy go through me.

"Stop staring at her!" I exclaimed at Edward who was looking at the girl in front of him. He looked at me once again with curiosity in his eyes.

The next thing I knew I was about to cry. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. Edward pulled me closer to him as the teacher told us we could have the last ten minutes to ourselves. Edward pulled me into a hug.

I couldn't explain these weird mood swings, my mood of sadness didn't last long and I was back to angry.

"Don't touch me." I snapped at Edward, pulling away from him.

"Bella are you okay?" he asked.

"Obviously not Edward." I snapped again. I snatched my hand out of his and moved my chair away from him. I saw his head turn around to face Jasper who I noticed was smiling hugely. Edward leaned towards him and muttered something I couldn't pick out. Suddenly the anger flooded from my body and I felt normal again, no strange emotions.

"I'm so sorry Edward!" I exclaimed, "I don't know what came over me, really."

"Shh." Edward said pressing his finger softly to my lips. "I know."

I frowned, if I didn't even understand it, how could he? He saw my brow crease with confusion but ignored it. He let his finger fall back to his side as he began to gather both his and my books up. He scooped them into his arms and the reached out for my hand again. I took it eagerly while he led me out of the classroom, Jasper glaring at Edward and Edward glaring at him. I shook my head and tried to ignore him.

When I arrived at my last class I took my seat next to Angela.

"Hey!" she exclaimed. "So I heard the gossip, I've been told by a very reliable source that you and Edward are now officially together!" Angela squealed.

I nodded, but I could feel the colour rising in my cheeks. This caused Angela to smile even more.

"We are definitely going on a double date!" she said loudly.

"You and Ben?"

She smiled, "Yeah. He asked me to go steady last night." She blushed a light pink.

"You two are so adorable together."

"So are you and Edward." Angela gushed.

"Wow, I've never been that girly in my life!" I exclaimed. Angela laughed but i couldn't help but recall the memory from all those years ago. It flashed through my memory quickly, and I still flinched at the thought.

'_It's okay Bella, I love you, come here.'_

'_No, I'm not ready' _

'_Bella come here' he snarled at me._

'_No!' I shrieked_

_He pushed me down on the bed._

'_If you loved me you would do this little thing for me.'_

'_If you loved me you would wait!' I screeched at him_

_He growled and started pressing his lips roughly on mine. Carefully I slipped out my phone and quietly texted Mitchell, only saying help. He knew where I would be, and who with. He would help. _

"Bella? Bella?" Angela called while waving her hand in front of my face.

"What? Oh. Sorry Angela, I was umm, thinking about something else."

"I could tell." She laughed. I joined in forcing the laugh out of my mouth.

After that the class went slowly. I watched the clock and waited for the class to end. When the bell rang I quickly grabbed my books and raced to the door. Edward met me there casually leaning on the door frame.

He swiftly took the books from my hand piling them on his and took my hand. I led him to my locker even though I was pretty sure he already knew where it was.

Edward slipped my books into my locker and then I followed him to his locker. He grabbed a few books and then we walked to his Volvo. We walked slowly, savouring our time together. My hand was clutched tightly to his as he opened my passenger door. I sat down in the seat, not letting go of his hand. Afraid he would leave me. After my moment during last class I was very high strung.

"Bella love, you are going to have to let go if you want to leave the parking lot."

I smiled sheepishly but I let go of his hand. He ran around to the other door and nearly jumped in. He buckled up and grabbed my hand.

"You okay?" he asked

I nodded. I still hadn't said a word to him. Afraid that my voice would betray me and let him see me real feelings.

"Bella what's the matter? You can tell me love, I can read it on your face."

I sighed in defeat. "It's really nothing. In last class Angela said something that reminded me of Richard and I - I." I sucked in a deep breath as if to hold myself together.

"Shh Bella, it's okay." Edward had his arms wrapped around me instantly rocking me back and forth softly.

"Edward, he emailed again. He wants to visit me. Edward I'm so, so scared."

Edwards eyes widened with fear and then narrowed in anger.

"Don't worry about a thing Bella love, all you have to do is message me a blank message and I'll be at your house instantly. Okay?"

I nodded. The blank message would be convenient, it would be easy for me to text and he would still get the point. Edward was now pulling out of the parking lot, his hand firmly around mine. My head rested on his shoulder and I happened to notice Lauren glaring at me from the car behind me. I smiled to myself. I lifted my head and stretched my arm around Edward's shoulder. I smiled at him playfully and he looked towards me, we were at a red light so I pulled him towards me kissing him forcefully. I placed my head back on Edward's shoulder as he began to drive again. Lauren was positively fuming from behind us.

"Where'd that come from?" Edward asked, still a little dazed by my attack.

"Sorry." I blushed deeply, "I was making Lauren jealous."

He chuckled softly. "It's fine with me." He smiled. I smiled back making sure to intertwine my hand back into his.

We arrived at my house to soon. He stopped the Volvo and unlocked the doors. We sat there for a few minutes.

"Bella you're going to have to get out."

"I can't." I responded

"And why not?"

"Because I'm scared."

He raised his eyebrow and laughed softly. He climbed out of the vehicle, pulling his hand from mine and ran around to open my door. He opened it, un-did the seatbelt and waited for me to get out.

I sighed in defeat and stepped out of the car. I pulled out my cell-phone, ready to dial.

"Fine. You win."

"Good bye Bella. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye. Will you pick me up for school?"

"Of course, anything for you." I blushed a deep red as he pulled me into his arms pressing his cold lips to mine. My hands reached up instinctively and wrapped around his neck. He pulled away quickly, to soon for my liking.

"Bye Bella."

"Bye." I sighed in content. I walked towards the house. Edward pulled out of the driveway and I opened my door.

"Bella!" Charlie exclaimed. "You have a visitor from back home!"

My eyes widened in fear. "Hello Bella," A familiar voice rang.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**: Hey! Here's the chapter. I'm not dead or anything, okay, I'm on Christmas break now so I'll probably update again soon.

Bella's POV

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"Bella!" Charlie scolded. "That's no way to talk to a guest."

"He's not a guest. I don't recall inviting him, he's intruding."

"Isabella Swan! Stop that right now."

"How about we introduce him to Edward." I snarled. I flipped out my phone and dialled his number quickly.

My dad snatched the phone out of my hand and chucked it on the counter. "Bella, you must remember Richard? He says you two were very closer friends."

I snorted.

"Friends. As if." I walked past them only stopping by Richard for a minute. "I'm not the same child I was back then." I snarled in Richards ear.

I stomped up the stairs and slammed my room door. I turned to face my bed. Moving slowly and trying to calm down as I moved.

I paused, not fully turned around and let out a blood curling shriek.

"Why is there a cot in my bedroom!" I screamed afterwards.

I heard footsteps and my bedroom door opened. Richard was leaning in my doorway when I turned to see who was there.

"Get out." I snapped.

"Bella, I'm a guest, try to be civil. Your father said I could set up the cot in your room, since we're only friends. I mean, you made that clear a long time ago." I sneered at me.

"Get out of my room."

"Make me."

"I have friends Richard." I flinched at his name, the thought of speaking to him, almost scared me. "I have friends just the same as I had Mitchell, but I can't say they'll go easy on you. In fact I'd be surprised if you stayed out of the hospital."

Then he did something I didn't expect. He laughed.

"Why are you laughing?"

"You've changed."

"Yeah, I'm not letting an asshole like you push me around." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Bella, I've missed you, a lot." He said, while putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" I hiss. Pulling myself away from him. "Get out, now."

"Make me."

"Fine." I moved silently towards the door and down the stairs. I heard him move towards his cot and lay down, thinking I wouldn't make him move. I rolled my eyes again and grabbed my cellular off the kitchen table. I quickly flicked it open and dialled Edwards number.

"Silly Bella." Richard said, flicking the phone easily out of my hands. "I want you to make me get out of your room, not your stupid friend."

"Get out of my house."

"I do believe, Bella, that it is Charlie's house, not yours and I also believe that Charlie, the owner of the house has invited me to stay with you so I do believe unless Charlie revokes that, I'm going to stay. And honestly? Charlie won't kick me out."

My eyes narrowed and I moved towards the door.

"I'm going out." I screamed at Charlie.

"Take your friend with you." Charlie called back.

"ARGG!" I screamed. " I'm going to be in the bathroom. Can I be alone in there?"

"Calm down Bella." Charlie called out.

I stopped out of the room and up the stairs, grabbing the house phone as I went. I stormed into the bathroom phone still in hand and slammed the door shut. I locked it behind me and started dialling a number on the phone.

I would call Edward, it made sense. Or maybe Alice, because Edward would find out anyways.

"Hello?" A voice said into the receiver.

"Hi Alice!" I said in a perky, but fake voice.

"This is Edward, Bella, I don't sound like Alice do I?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to have a chat with you I was really bored and I needed to talk to someone."

"Bella are you okay? I'm not Alice."

"Oh Alice do I have to go shopping? You know how much I hate it." I said, emphasizing the word hate.

"Bella?"

"Fine, I'll go with you. But only if you drive. Pick me up?"

"What's going on Bella? Tell me."

"Okay. See you soon Alice."

"Bella, Bella don't hang up, wait Bella, please explain yourself."

"Bye Alice, I have to get ready to go. Pick me up in five minutes okay?"

"Fine Bye Bella, 'Alice' will see you soon."

"Bye!" I hung up the phone and hurriedly ran to my room running around looking for my purse and wallet.

"Richard, can I have my phone, I'm going shopping with Alice and I may need a ride home."

He raised an eyebrow. "Fine. But don't be out to long Bella, we have a lot of catching up to do. Are you still not dating?" He smiled

I rolled my eyes and took my phone out of his hands.

"Bye."

I ran down the stairs and out the door. I felt a weight lift off my shoulders as I spied the silver Volvo pull into my driveway.

Alice was sitting in the drivers seat. I quickly marched over to the Volvo and climbed in the front seat.

"Where's Edward?" I asked immediately

"You said you wanted me." Alice replied happily.

I sighed deeply. Alice giggled and pulled out of the driveway.

"We aren't stupid Bella. We can catch on." Alice told me with another little laugh.

I turn to her confused but she simply giggled. Then I felt a cold hand reach for my shoulder and I immediately screamed.

"Bella, shh, it's just me Bella, it's Edward."

I took another deep breath. "Please don't scare me." I said quietly.

"Bella, what's going on?" Edward asked

"It's Richard. He's kind of, well, at my house. Right now. In my room." I pushed the words from my throat, they came out hoarse and worried.

"Bella! Why didn't you call earlier?"

"I couldn't" I squeaked. "Charlie loves Richard and won't let me kick him out. Richard keeps taking my cell phone. I managed to call 'Alice' Without him suspecting anything."

Edward carefully pulled me into the backseat of the Volvo.

"I'm going to get rid of him."

I felt the tears gathering.

"Promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"Only use human strength to hurt him."

"Silly Bella." He said softly moving a piece of hair from my face. I winced at the words. "Who says I'm going to have to hurt him?"

"He won't be scared by you." I told him

"We'll see."

"Can we still go shopping?" Alice called from the from seat.

"Alice, I think we have more important things to deal with."

"Fine, lets deal with them then, I want to shop with Bella."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Go back to Bella's house."

Alice did as directed and did a 360 going back in the direction we'd come.

"Edward." I whispered.

"Yes love?"

"I'm scared." I whispered, and tears began to flow from my eyes.

"Bella, Bella look at me." He said, tilting my head so I could see him. "If I'm by your side, you'll never have to be afraid. I will never let anything happen to you. Do you understand?"

I nodded.

He pulled me closer to him and Alice stopped abruptly in front of my house.

"Shall we use the door or the window?" Edwards asked quietly.

"The door, I'll pretend I forgot something. You can follow me in, silently."

Edward nodded and followed me into the house.

"I back, I forgot something. Where's Richard?"

"He's up in your room."

"Okay, thanks." I walked loudly up to my room, to disguise any noise Edward may have made.

"Richard." I called out while opening my door.

"Bella, your home. Welcome. Have you come to talk with me."

I didn't respond.

"Don't be like that Bella. Remember our last date, before you stopped seeing me? Before you left me? Wasn't that a nice night?"

I whimpered softly, my legs wobbling beneath me.

I heard soft footsteps from behind me.

"Watch it Richard." Edward snarled

I looked at Edward meaningfully.

"I wasn't about to stand out there and listen to that." He told me.

As it happens, Richard had the radio on. One of my favourite songs came on, and strangely enough the most perfect lyrics came on at exactly the right time.

_I honestly believed in you_

_Holding on the days drag onStupid girl, I should of known, I should have known_.

I felt the air leave my lungs and I swayed back and forth slightly. Those lyrics, those words, meant so much, every word applied to me.

"Richard." I screeched. Edward looked down at me, surprised, he knew how afraid I was. "Get the hell out of my house or so be it Edward will have his way with you. Your done controlling my life. You are nothing, absolutely nothing to me you have no power over me, you don't scare me anymore. There's nothing you can do to me. Nothing."

I felt Edwards strong arms wrap around my waist and I heard the lyrics playing in my head as the song ended. I had another boost of confidence.

"Just so you know. I am dating, I'm dating Edward and he was a hell of a better boyfriend then you ever were."

I felt Edward give me a small squeeze.

Richard let out a little chuckle. "So I'm supposed to be afraid of you?" He asked.

"Yes, actually you are." I snarled.

Everything happened fast then, I crossed the room to where Richard was standing in only three steps. I took every once of power I had in me and slapped him right across the face.

He fell, not prepared for my assault and I leaned over him.

"You just better be happy you didn't have to deal with my boyfriend." I snapped. I turned to leave, but found myself running into Edwards arms.

"I'm proud of you." He mumbled as his lips found mine.

I sighed in content. I was so comfortable in his arms, so at home. And then, then I said something I never thought would come from my mouth.

"I love you." I told him softly.

A/N: Big thanks to Taylor Swift! For the song in this chapter, haha I thought it fitted perfectly. So I just had to fit it in there! I love the song White Horse by Taylor Swift, if you haven't heard it, look it up!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**: This is most likely the last post before Christmas, so Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you enjoy the chapter, give me feedback or i won't update for a really long time! Ha!

Bella's POV

Edwards eyes opened and he stared at me, blankly.

I stared back at him, very sure of my words.

His eyes slowly softened, I could see he knew how big those words were to me. He knew how hard that was for me to say.

"I love you too." He whispered in my ear. "Forever and for always." He told me.

I smiled at him and brought myself closer. I pressed myself to him and his head dipped down to reach my lips, he pressed his lips to mine. My hands slowly moved up and intertwined themselves in Edwards hair.

Edward pulled away, too soon for my liking.

"I'm so lucky to have you." I told him contently. Edward was staring into my eyes, lost, thinking.

"As I am to have you. But Bella, what are we going to do about Richard?"

I paused, thinking through my response so Edward would accept it.

"What if, you guys left and i managed to get Richard to hit me, I'll call out for Charlie, who will come running and then Charlie will kick him out."

"No." Edward replied firmly.

"It's the only way Edward, please!" I can do this.

"No, not happening. I will not leave you with him.

"It doesn't matter anymore Edward! It's only pain. There's no emotional attachment anymore, it's just pain."

Edward stood there for a long time, thinking it over.

"If her hurts you emotionally in any way I will do serious harm to him."

"I know love."

"Fine. But I will be outside the window and if you want it to stop all you have to do say my name, you can whisper it, and I'll come."

I nodded. Edward moved slowly to the window and I trailed behind him.

"See you soon." I told him.

"Of course." He said, closing the same between our mouths for one last time before he left through the window.

I moved towards the stairs. "Charlie!" I called, "I'm not going back out, I'm too tired."

"Okay." Charlie called back.

I moved slowly back into my room and flopped back on the floor.

"So you'll date him but not me?" Richard said as he picked himself up off the floor.

"Seems that way." I told him.

"You little bitch." Richard hissed as he moved closer to me.

"You don't scare me anymore, you can't hurt me anymore."

"That's what you think."

"Try me." I snarled.

His lips moved closer to mine as I pulled back his arms snaked around my waist holding me to him.

His tongue gained entrance to my mouth and I bit down on it, hard.

Richard pulled away screaming in pain as his tongue bleed from my bit. I could have sworn I heard a snicker.

"I told you, you don't affect me anymore."

"You really think he loves you anymore than i did? He's using you Bella. He knows what you've been through and he knows how to gain your trust. He waiting for you to open up to him, and he's going to take advantage of you. Just. Like. I did." He whispered his face almost touching mine.

"You're wrong." I snapped back.

"I'm not wrong, I know what people like me do, I know how they act. I can see it Bella, you say I'm wrong but you know I'm so right."

"No. Stop, that's not true."

"It is." He hissed, he took his hand and grasped my chin forcing me to look him in the eye. "Would you rather stay with him, believing he loves you, or come with me, and know I don't love you, you won't have to feel pain anymore, you won't have to feel anything."

I paused, thinking about his words, all of them. Contemplating the person Edward was, he seemed to love me, but now I wasn't so sure.

"I" My voice broke. I felt the tears well up in my eyes. He didn't love me. How could i have been so stupid. The lyrics that I had heard earlier rang in my head, and I was sure Edward didn't really love me.

Richard closed the space between us, he could see it in my eyes that I didn't believe in Edward anymore, he could see the sparkle in my eye had faded.

His lips pressed roughly against mine, I made no attempt to push him off me, though I didn't kiss him back either. I was simply sitting there.

"Kiss me." Richard snarled.

"No." I whispered back. I saw him wind up his hand and then let it rip towards me, he slapped me across the face, and if his arm wasn't bracing me I would have flown to the other end of the bed. I whimpered in pain but that was it. My face moved back into it's emotionless position. This made Richard even more angry. He punched me and slapped me again. Willing for me to scream, but I would not satisfy him by doing that. I simply stayed to my whimpers and he got rougher and rougher. Finally just as he struck me again, sending me flying off the bed I heard something.

"Charlie!" A girl's voice rang, she sounded as if in pain. "Charlie!" the voice rang again even more desperate. It must have been Alice, they must have figured I couldn't call myself. I heard footsteps up the stairs and Charlie barged into the room.

He took in the scene, I was laying on the floor by the wall, bruised and bleeding slightly, and Richard was standing over me with his arm raised to strike again.

"Step away from her now." Charlie was speaking as a police officer, but I could see in his eyes he saw the scene as his daughter being beaten.

"Move." Charlie screamed. Richard backed away slowly.

His mouth opened to explain himself.

"Don't speak. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."

Richard sighed and moved away from me. I glanced out the window and saw his gleaming gold eyes staring back at me. I sighed and looked away.

I moved to push myself up off the floor, and then realized i couldn't i fell back onto the floor, motionless. I let out a little scream of pain, knowing Richard had stopped, knowing I had proved myself it didn't matter anymore, nothing mattered.

I heard fast footsteps up the stairs. Charlie looked at Richard and then to me, torn between what to do first.

Edward ran into the room.

"I heard a scream so I came. I knew he was trouble." Edward snarled, looking at Richard.

"Take care of Bella while i get this snake to the prison." Charlie directed.

Edward did as instructed. He carefully lifted me off the floor.

"I want Emmett." I told him

"You've only spoken to Emmett once, not even."

"I want Carlisle, or Alice."

"Why?" He asked me, his eyes confused, hurt. He was such a faker.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not stupid. Just give me to Alice, I know she's here somewhere."

Alice climbed in through the window and Edward carefully passed me to her. I winced in pain.

Edward reached for my hand but I quickly retracted in, wincing in the pain it caused.

Edward stared at me, dumbfounded.

"You don't love me." I stated, "And I don't love you." I felt the tears in my eyes.

"Bella, that's not true. I love you, so much. You told me you loved me."

"I lied. Edward, stop pretending, Richard showed me you, and now I see right through you. So stop. Don't talk to me anymore, it's over." I felt the tears running down my face.

"Put me down Alice." I commanded her.

"Bella, i don't think..."

"Put me down." She carefully put my feet on the floor.

"I thought you cared." I told Edward, "i really did. But I'm not a child Edward, I can see through you." The tears streamed down my face. "I will never love you, never again, if it weren't for Richard you'd still be using me. So maybe he is good for something." Alice then scooped me up, seeing how I was swaying, I knew I was about to fall over so I didn't resist. I simply let her carry me down stairs and out into the ambulance.

"Bella." Alice started.

"Thank you." I told her, cutting her off. "Will you please be my friend, and not Edwards sister right now. I really need a friend."

She smiled softly. "If that's what you want." She told me.

"Thanks." She climbed into the ambulance with me and we drove off. Edward standing in my driveway, confused, hurt, but pretending.

I didn't want to see him. I was better off without him, I was better off without his lies and trickery. I was done, done feeling love, and done feeling pain. He wasn't getting to me again. But somehow, even after I knew he wouldn't bother me, I felt a little empty, I didn't know why, but I was, there was something missing.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: The next chapter, lots of reviews please guys, i'll update super soon if i get a lot of reviews, so those of you who read and don't review.. review! And for anyone who reads my other story, beating bella, vote on my poll! Sorry for the wait on the chapter, it's been a crazy month.

**Edward's POV**

I stood outside Bella's house, my mouth open, my eyes hurt. I couldn't cry, but i sobbed dryly. She didn't want to see me, she didn't want to talk to me. I was alone, again. I loved her and she won't let me touch her.

I couldn't believe i had let them happen. This was my fault, i let happen. Why was a so stupid, i had been on this earth for such a long time yet i was still so stupid.

I had given the love of my life up, and now i had to get her back. I didn't know how, but i was going to get her back, i had too. She was my everything.

**Bella's POV**

They brought me to the hospital and hooked me up to a bunch of machines. I laid on the bed, not moving, breathing slowly, in and out. Waiting, thinking. Alice stayed at my side.

"Alice." I said softly.

"Yes Bella?" She replied attentively, i smiled, she have been so good to me since we got to the hospital, it was so hard to believe it was only hours ago that i arrived.

"Alice, i want to go to sleep."

She laughed, "Well go to sleep."

"Alice i can't, unless you make sure your brother stays away."

Alice tensed up. "He is my brother Bella, and i do believe that you two should be together, i think you're scared to get into another relationship and Richard coming here has set you back to your old, defensive self. Bella, you need to let him all the way in."

"No." i cried, i was shaking, my heartbeat had raised. "Alice, no, no i can't."

"Shh, okay, shh. It's okay Bella, get some sleep."

I felt my eye's droop but i fought to stay awake.

"Don't fight it Bella." Alice whispered, "Just go to sleep."

I tried to respond but it was muffled, i was soon consumed by the darkness, i let it overtake me and sleep found me.

I was running, running for a long time. Edward was with me, and Richard was chasing me. He had caught me, both of them, they both wanted to hurt me. I struggled to get away from them, but of course i couldn't. Edward was strangely strong and Richard as well, though not nearly as strong as Edward.

"Stop." I shrieked, i yelled at them, i screamed for them to let go.

"Edward." I called finally, "I thought you loved me." I whimpered and my eyes flicked open. I rubbed my eyes and looked around.

I could have sworn that there was something solid beside me, but i was obviously wrong because i was alone in the room. My eyes surveyed the room. I paused my breathing and thought once again by the mysterious dream i had.

The empty spot in my chest was still there, i could feel it better now, and i laid back closing my eyes and waiting for sleep to find me. I waited, breathing slowly. After what felt like eternity i opened my eyes again, looking for a clock. I found that it was four in the morning. i rolled over in the bed ad let out a blood curling scream.

"What are you doing here!" I yelled. "Edward get out!" i yelled, i shoved him off the bed and onto the floor. He sat there, looking at me in shock.

"Bella, can we talk?"

"Yes. No!" My face pulled into one of confusion, i couldn't believe i had said yes. Why had i done that, i didn't like Edward, he used me.

"Please, Bella just listen to me."

"No, get out. I don't need to be hurt again. Just leave me alone!" My voice rose into a yell again.

"Bella?" Alice called while rushing into the room "You o-kayyy. Edward. What a surprise." Alice smiled.

"Get him out of here." I hissed.

"No."

My eyes widened. "Alice!"

"Bella." She replied calmly. "You heard what i said."

"Alice, please, i know he's your brother but why can't you see through him!"

"Because Bella, he loves you, and he has no intentions of hurting you."

"Alice thats not true." I was sobbing now, the tears streamed down my face and the little make-up i was wearing ran, it sat under my eyes.

"Bella," Edward said quietly from the floor. He stood up, brushing himself off. He reached out and touched my hand. "Please, remember how much i love you."

"I." I paused, thinking. "I can't. I just can't leave me alone!" I burst. "Get out, both of you."

I turned to Alice. "I thought you were my friend." I whispered.

"I'm trying to be." She told me. "I'm really trying." Her voice shook.

I was silent as the tears fell from my face. "Leave me alone." I choked.

ALice gave a tug on Edward shirt and he followed her out, his eyes boring into mine. I looked down, refraining from looking at him again. I sobbed quietly on my bed for another hour and a half. When i brought myself to look at the clock again it was 5:30 in the morning. I sighed heavily and slowly got out of the hospital bed. I winced in pain as i stood on my feet. I walked slowly to the bathroom and turned on the shower. I stripped off and examined the beating i had taken. I was badly bruised everywhere. There was one noticeable bruise by my collar bone. It was tender and i couldn't touch it without burning in pain. I noticed my arm was sprained because i couldn't put any pressure on it. I stepped into the shower and let the warm water absorb my thoughts, letting all my stress wash away. I rubbed the shampoo into my hair. When i stepped out of the shower i wrapped myself up in a towel and walked slowly back to my bed. I gingerly sat down and looked around for some clothes.

"Bella! You're up! What are you doing?" The nurse asked me with a questioning look on her face.

"I'm looking for clothes." I replied.

"Bella, sweetie, you have to wear the hospital clothes."

"I don't want to." I said, a blank look on my face.

She smiled. "You kind of have to."

"Fine." She handed me a clean hospital gown and some new towels before leaving the room. I let the towel drop and pulled the hospital gown on over my head.

I said and laid back down in the bed waiting for the doctor to come and let me go home.

Finally the door opened.

"Hello Bella." A handsome face said looking down at me.

"Hi." I said quietly

"I'm Dr. Cullen."

I nodded in response, knowing already who he was.

"Now, i'm just going to do a quick check and make sure everything's okay and then you can go."

I nodded again, not trusting my voice. Knowing it would crack.

"You gave us quite a scare Bella, but luckily, things were not as bad as they looked."

I nodded.

"Edward was very concerned." He said softly.

I tensed up, my breathing stopped.

"Bella? Bella?"

I released the air in my lungs.

"I'm okay," I told him. "I'm okay." I repeated quietly after, just to reassure myself.

Carlisle's face slowly moved into a smile.

"Bella, you need to trust him. He really likes you."

"No. I can't, just stop. Stop! I can't do this anymore. Why can't people just leave me alone! Can we do this at a different time?"

"I can come back in fifteen minutes."

"Fine, can we do that."

Carlisle nodded and left the room.

I started to sob silently, I pulled my legs up to my chest and formed a little ball. I stayed like that for ten minutes. I turned my head to heck the clock. I let out a little cry of pain. It hurt to turn my neck. I only had five minutes left, i didn't want to face him again so i slowly moved towards the bathroom. I searched around and found the clothes i'd taken off yesterday and pulled them on. I walked quickly to the window. I opened it with speed, my neck still paining and lowered myself onto the ground. Only when i touched the wet, soft ground did i realize that i was only wearing socks. I chuckled quietly and made my way to the parking lot. The roads were clear, and there wasn't many rock so i began my walk home. My neck was paining but i continued to ignore it. Every now and again I would let out a little wince of pain. It felt like a long walk home but i knew it wasn't far. It wasn't raining like it normally was, but simply clouded over, making the skies dark.

When i made it home i slowly moved upstairs and into my bedroom, I sighed and slowly pulled off the clothes and stepped into my fleece PJ's and climbed into my bed. I let out a small sigh and let myself relax. My neck hurt so bad but i tried to ignore it and let sleep find me once again.

I woke up, screaming in pain.

"Bella? Bella come on, you need to go back to the hospital."

"No!" i shrieked. i looked at the clock, it had only been and hour since i had gotten home. "No i won't"

"Bella, you need to calm down, you haven't been checkout by a doctor, Bella you could be seriously injured."

"Fine." I said, going limp. I knew i should, there was something wrong with my neck. I was in so much pain.

Charlie carefully lifted me from the bed and brought me downstairs. He buckled me into his police car and we made our way to the hospital.

"Charlie?" The receptionist called, "Oh Charlie you have Bella! We were getting quite worried. One young man paced the room and asking where Bella went. I couldn't give him an answer of course, Miss Bella, climbed out a window!"

"Rita, where do i bring her?" Charlie asked getting to the point.

"Room 115."

"Thanks." Charlie walked quickly to the room and laid me on the bed. He sat next to me holding my hand. The nurses came quickly and hooked me up to IV, checking for injures that they didn't check for earlier. When the left Charlie pulled the chair closer.

"Bella you scared me." He said softly.

"I'm sorry dad."

"You can't do that ever again Bella, that was so dangerous."

"I know dad, i'm sorry."

"You know i couldn't stay mad at you Bells."

I kind of smiled, i was so tired, and in so much pain it came out as more of a grimace. Charlie laughed.

"Bella?" A familiar voice called.

"Yes?" I replied, searching my head for the person that belonged to this voice.

"It's Dr. Cullen dear. How are you?"

"My neck hurts." I told him.

"You gave us quite a scare."

"I'm sorry."

"That's alright, what matters now is that you're here."

I nodded.

"Ack." I spluttered. "My neck." I winced again.

"Okay, okay." Carlisle said. "I think you may be suffering from whiplash. I'll put a collar on you for now, but i'm going to want to take x-rays to make sure there isn't a more serious injury." He looked to me, seeing i was going to nod. "Don't nod, it won't help."

"Okay." I said quietly. He then left the room, i assumed to get a brought the collar and placed it around my neck. He smelt like Edward. He smelt almost exactly like Edward. Edward smelt a little better but they were very close.

"You won't be wearing this for long, don't worry. After we get the x-rays done, you can come back here, we'll get a T.V. set up for you. You'll have to do physical therapy, and we'd like to keep you here for a few days to see if there's any more serious injures.

"Okay." I replied.

"One more thing Bella." Carlisle said as he moved towards the door. "I'll be back in ten minutes to take you for the x-rays, and you have a visitor."

"Okay." I said again.

"Hi Bella." A quiet voice said from the doorway.

"Get out." I snarled

"Bella, will you please just listen to me?"

"No, get out."

"Bella." Charlie said sternly, "I think you should talk to him."

"Dad." I whined.

"No, talk to him." Charlie got up from his chair gave Edward a pat on the shoulder and muttered good luck to him, and left the room.

"I"m not talking to you." I told him icily.

"You do not need to talk." He told me. "I'm sorry Bella, it's my fault you're here and i'm sorry. I shouldn't have let him hurt you. Every time he hit you, i winced in pain. Bella, I love you."

Tears were streaming down my face. He was acting, I told myself repeatedly.

He took my hand in his.

"Stop it, stop lying to me, leave me alone. Edward go find someone else to toy with."

"Bella, i'm not toying with you," I turned to look in his eyes, his gorgeous, golden eyes. "Please believe me Bella, i will never let anyone hurt you ever again. Bella -"

"I love you too." I whispered. My mouth clenched shut and my eyes widened.

"I didn't mean that."

"Yes you did." Edward said with a small smile. "You love me Bella Swan, and i love you just as much. Bella, listen to your thoughts, your heart. You know you've been fighting it. Bella trust me."

"I can't trust, Edward i can't trust anyone anymore, i don't know what to do." I was screaming now, my breathing was shallow and the tears were pouring down my face. I wiped them away roughly. "I just can't." I whispered afterwards.

He waited patiently for me to calm down, and as he saw my breathing return to normal he began again.

"Bella, you have to get past that. I love you, and thats not changing. Bella, you can't fight it anymore, you love me, and you know it. Just let yourself love me. Let yourself trust me. I won't let you down. Never again."

Our eyes locked. Mine were burning red and watery. His golden and shining.

I simply stared at him. His eyes anxious, waiting for my response.

I started to sob.

"I love you too." My arms wrapped around his neck and i pulled him close. "Please don't hurt me."

"I won't. Never again. I'm sorry Bella, I'm so sorry."

My tears soaked his shirt, but he just sat there holding me closer.

It was and awkward hug because of the neck collar. I fidgeted with it, trying to get it off.

"Don't love, leave it on."

"Okay." I said softly. "Where's Richard?"

"In a jail cell."

I smiled.

It was then that Carlisle walked back into the room.

"Ready?"

I gulped and nodded, it was now or never.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Here's the next chapterr. Please give lots of reviews, can i get like 10 reviews for this chapter? I'm going to start giving quotes for each chapter, sometimes they'll match the chapter, sometimes i like them because they have something to do with me, other times it'll be both. Anyways, here's the chapter, enjoyy. and I'm sorry it took forever, don't hate me.

Walking is easy when the road's flat.

**It was then that Carlisle walked back into the room.**

**"Ready?"**

**I gulped and nodded, it was now or never.**

"Alright, we just need to take some x-rays of your neck and make sure everything's okay."

"Okay."

"We need to make sure you haven't fractured or dislocated your cervical spine."

"Alright."

We took the x-rays and i sat patiently. Edward stood with his dad, looking at the x-rays.

When we were done we returned back to my room.

"Bella, we believe you've dislocated a part of your cervical spine."

"Crap." I muttered under my breath.

"We'll probably have to do surgery, it's possible that a nerve or blood vessel may be pinched it's important that you try not to move, and wait for your surgery. We're going to do all we can to fix it."

"Okay." I whispered.

"I have to go get prepped for surgery and talk to your father, I'll be back to get you soon."

I pursed my lips, "Okay."

Carlisle stood up to leave.

"Bella?" Edward said cautiously, noticing my glazed over eyes.

"I don't want to go into surgery."

"Love you have to, they need to fix it."

I whimpered involuntarily.

"Don't be afraid, Carlisle would do nothing to hurt you."

"I know." I said, my voice wavering.

Edward took my hand in his, I shivered, the coldness of his touch making me smile.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"You can't help it." I told him with a small smile.

He looked at his feet as if there was something interesting down there. I chuckled, reaching my hand out to touch his face.

His eyes locked onto mine, my hand swept slowly from his cheek bone down to his chin, his skin was cold, and rock hard. Electricity ran through my fingers and up through my arm. His jaw was tense, locked in a closed position.

"Relax." I whispered. His jaw stayed tense.

He slowly moved his hand up to mine, holding it tightly and bringing it back down to the bed, my eyes didn't leave his.

"Alright Bella, we're ready for you."

I bit down on my lip.

"I'm scared." I told Edward.

"I know love, but you'll be fine."

"Yeah, okay."

He smiled at me.

"Can you tell me one thing before i go?"

"Of course."

"Why are you so cold all the time?"

Edward stopped moving, his mouth open, he stared at me, trying to find words that could explain himself.

"I can't explain it, it's just how i am." He told me. His eyes were cold.

I stared deep into his eyes. "Thats not the truth." I whispered.

He sighed, "It's not," He paused, "It will all be explained in due time love."

"Okay, promise?"

"Promise."

Carlisle took the bed and started wheeling it down the hall.

"Bella!"

"Yes?" I called back, not being able to turn my head.

Charlie ran up, now walking along beside the bed, "Be strong Bella, you'll be fine."

"Thanks dad." I smiled at him, him smiling back,

"I'll see you when you get out Bells."

"Alright, see you soon."

I heard his footsteps stop as he watched us continue down the hall.

I closed my eyes as we entered the room for surgery, I felt Carlisle give my hand a quick squeeze that was the last thing i remembered before the surgery, the next thing i knew i was waking up in my hospital room.

"Bella?" I heard Edwards smooth voice call.

"Carlisle why hasn't she woken up?"

"She shouldn't be much longer Edward don't worry."

"It'll only be a moment." Alice said quietly.

"I'll go get her father." Carlisle said, i heard the door open and shut.

My eyes flickered open.

"Edward?" I asked, my voice slightly panicked. I felt around, trying to find his hand.

"Right here love." He took my hand in his ice cold one.

I smiled.

Carlisle walked into the room, Charlie following behind him.

"The surgery went perfectly Bella."

I smiled and felt a small breath of relief escape me.

"Really?"

He smiled, "It went just as expected, we'll keep you here for a few day, but you'll be home shortly,we want to keep the movement to a minimal, okay?"

"Alright, thank you Carlisle."

"Anytime Bella, you know that." He smiled and left the room.

"Bella, i'm sorry." I heard next. "This was my fault."

My eyes surveyed the room, looking for the person the voice was coming from, it was my father.

"Dad this was my fault, i shouldn't have confronted him like that, it was stupid.""I should have listened to you Bells."

"I shouldn't have let you alone with him." Edward muttered so we could barely hear him.

My dad then turned to Edward, i braced myself for the talking to my dad was sure to give to Edward.

"Thank you." Charlie whispered.

Edward looked up, surprised played on his face, but i could tell he truly wasn't surprised, he knew what would be said.

I watched him curiously, questions burning in my mouth, i could hardly wait to be alone so i could ask them.

"I'm going to get something to eat," My dad said shortly.

"Alright, see you later dad. Love you."

"Love you too Bells. Don't scare me like that ever again! Oh." He paused for a minute while i waited patiently. "You should call your mom."

"DAD!" I said loudly, "why'd you call her!? She's probably just, freaking out."

"Sorry, i didn't have many other options."

I sighed, "Alright, i'll call her. Bye dad."

"Bye Bells." He smiled, "Love you."

I smiled while dad closed the door behind him, i waited for the faint click of the door being secured in it's frame before picking up the phone and calling my mother.

It rang only once before my mom picked up the phone.

"Hello?" My mom said breathlessly.

"Hey mom, how are you?"

"How am I? How are you? What happened? Do you need me?"

"Shh, mom calm down i'm fine. I'm at the hospital with Edward and Dad. I just woke up from surgery." I took a breath, waiting for her response.

"Is that her? Is that Bella? Renee! Are you talking to Bella?" I heard Phil's voice calling at her in the back round.

"Yes, yes it's Bella." My mom responded, she paused before her attention returned to me. "I'm sorry."

"Mom this wasn't your fault. It was mine." I laughed, "HOw could this have been you fault?"

She paused. "I don't know. BUt i'm still sorry."

I laughed softly. We chatted for a bit longer.

"Okay, well i'm going to rest for a bit, i'll call you again when i get out of the hospital, in a day or two."

"Okay, i love you Bella, talk to you soon."

"Bye mom. I love you too."

I hung up the phone and my eyes went directly to Edward.

"Sorry." i said softly, "That must have been really boring for you."

"I don't mind." He said, we smiled.

"I have some questions."

"Not now."

"Please," I pleaded with him.

"No, not now, when we get home, when you're feeling better alright?"I paused, making my eyes fill with tears. "Please." I said again.

"OH Bella. Don't do this to me." He paused. "No Bella, i can't, not right now."

"Fine." I sulked quietly,

He chuckled, "I will tell you Bella, but at the right time."

"Okay." I dragged out the word. His hand clasped tightly around mine.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N**: Do you hate me yet? it's been way to long. sorrryyyy ! Anyways, Read and Review, ( R&R :) )

* * *

I'm not afraid of my past, not anymore.

* * *

He chuckled, "I will tell you Bella, but at the right time."

"Okay." I dragged out the word. His hand clasped tightly around mine.

I waited out my hospital experience for another two days before I was allowed to leave.

"Bye Bellaaaaaa !" Rita called from her desk. "I hope I see you soon! Oh!, not at the hospital of course, i meant around town or something. I'm not wishing you get hurt or something..."

"Bye Rita." I said, a soft sigh following my words.

Edward took my hand, leading my slowly, and carefully to his car. Charlie had gone ahead, he wanted to get back to the station before everyone had left for the day.

Edward's eyes sparkled, "What do you want to do?"

"Doesn't matter, anything but lie down. I never want to sleep again."

He laughed, though he seemed to find it funnier than the joke actually was. Seeing the look of confusion on my face his laughing stopped abruptly. He opened the passenger door, allowing my to climb in gracefully, closing it behind me.

Knowing that Charlie wasn't home we went to the Cullen's house. Edward brought me carefully upstairs and we sat cross legged, facing each other on the bed.

"Okay," I breathed, the word coming softly from my dry lips.

Edward's jaw tensed and then relaxed once again.

I licked my lips, "I think, you have some explaining to do."

He sighed deeply, and his brow creased as he pulled them together. "What do you know?"

"I know, that you're cold. Way too cold for a normal person."

He nodded, just a slight movement of his head, his face remained blank.

"And," My voice cracked, I was nervous.

"Don't be nervous Bella," I heard Edward's velvet voice say, "It's just me." He took his cold hands in my soft warm ones. I shivered, but refused to let him pull away.

"You're different. Special."

He let out a short, quiet laugh.

"I'm not special Isabella, different, perhaps, but I am nothing 'special' "

"What are you?"

"You tell me." He whispered, his face only inches from mine.

I frowned, and he laughed again. I didn't understand the joke.

"Please, Edward." I paused, making his golden eyes make contact with my chocolate brown ones. "Just let me in."

He was truly conflicted. It showed deep into his eyes, as well through the contours of his face. I batted my eyes at him and smiled feebly.

There was a hint of a smile on his face and one of the corners of his mouth turned up.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you."

"I love you too." I whispered, I could feel my chest pain when I said it. It was difficult to admit love for me. Even if I knew I meant it.

He smiled, "Don't think differently of me."

"I won't" My voice was quiet, weak.

"I'm," He hesitated, something unusual for him. "I'm a vampire."

I felt one of my eyebrows raise on my face. "You're a vampire." I clarified. He took both of my hands in his.

"Are you... okay?" he asked, his voice was soft, his hands cold.

"Yes?" My statement came out as a question. "Confused though."

There was a long pause. "Why?" he finally asked.

"I still don't understand."

"I'm a vampire."

I shook my head. "I'm serious Edward, just let me in."

He smiled, a smile I'd missed in the passed few days, his gorgeous crooked smile. "I'm telling the truth Bella, thats why I'm different, I'm a vampire."

I felt my mouth open, and then shut again. There was no sound coming from my mouth.

"Are you okay?"

"Prove it." I whispered back, my voice hoarse.

He was amused, and it played on his face. "Okay." he responded, his voice strong, confident.

He took my hand and led me off the bed carefully, he lifted me onto his back arranging me carefully making sure it would not hurt my neck.

"Alice," Edward called softly. "We're going out."

Alice was in the doorway in less than a second.

"Where?" She questioned, her gold eyes dancing in the light.

"To prove a point."

Alice smiled, "I'm so happy you finally know Bella." She flashed a toothy smile and flitted fromt he from.

"I'm sorry." He told me.

I thought for a moment, confusion on my face. "What for?"

"Alice."

Before I had a chance to respond, we were moving, outside . Then over the river. We were moving fast, it had been seconds.

My mouthed opened and shut.

"You're catching flies Bella,"

I glared at him.

"Can I get down."

He quickly let me off his back placing me gently on the ground.

"Do you need to go home?"

"Yes, I think so." My voice shook. I couldn't think straight. Edward brought me to my house, by car, and up to my room. He laid me down on my bed and started backing away.

My breath ran short. I gaped at him. "You can't leave, please. No Edward, I need you. Edward." I ran out of my breath. My eyes watered and my vision blurred.

"I'm right here." He whispered, I didn't remember him crossing the room at first, but then remembered his speed. "I'm not leaving love."

He cradled me in his arms, slowly swaying back and forth. I took deep breaths inhaling and exhaling.

"So, can you go out in the sun?"

"Yes,"

"Do you sleep in a coffin?"

"No, I don't sleep at all."

I frowned. "You're all wrong!"

He laughed, "Thanks."

I smiled and snuggle into his chest.

"Do you want to, suck my blood right now?" I glanced up to check his reaction.

"Yes," He breathed, my eyes widened slightly. "But I would never do that Bella, I love you more than I want you."

"Alright." I dragged the word, making it long. "Do you, kill people?" My voice was just a whisper now. I waited patiently for his response.

"No, no Bella. I drink animal blood, I could never hunt humans."

"Okay. Edward?"

"Yes love?"

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"How long have you been that old?"

"A long time."

Things were going to get better now, I could feel it, there wasn't anywhere to go except for up.

"Bella!" Charlie voice rang from the kitchen.

"Bye Bella, I'll see you soon."

With that, he was gone, out the window. I wondered about his car, we had come in it, but Charlie hadn't seen it. It was possible Alice had picked it up.

"Hi dad." I said, with a weak smile as Charlie appeared int he doorway.

"How's it going kiddo?"

"Pretty good, how was work?"

"Good. I'm glad you're better Bella, I missed you."

"You too dad." I smiled

I lowered myself into my sheets and closed my eyes. I let my dreams take the lead and drifted slowly into a deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N**: Kinda boring chapter, but necessary, next chapter it will pick up, promisee !! :)

There's the button.

press it.

\ /

\ /


	17. Chapter 17

I woke up the next morning, stiff, sore and barely able to move. Charlie poked his head in the door.

"Hey Bells, I have to go to work but I wanted to make sure you were okay first?"

"Yup, I'm good! Thanks Dad." He smiled and left the room, closing the door behind him.

I sighed and tried to roll over with little success. With a little humph I crossed my arms and sulked, unable to do anything.

The next thing I heard was a knock coming from my window. I glance over, and smiled, giving Edward the go ahead to jump in my window. He moved gracefully over to the bed, sliding his body under mine, supporting me so I could sit up ever so slightly.

"What would you like to do today my love?" Edward asked

I pondered that question for a few minutes, what did I want to do today? Wait -

"Edward shouldn't you be in school?"

"It's pretty sunny out today.. so we're skipping. Would you like to go to my house?"

I hesitated, would I like to go to a house full of vampires? No, probably that would be dangerous. I should not go to the Cullen household.

"Okay, lets go." Wait, what? Apparently my brain and my mouth aren't speaking right now.

Edward carefully lifted me out of bed, gave me a towel and slowly pushed me towards the bathroom.

"I see how it is!" I semi-yelled from behind the bathroom door, "You think I smell bad!"

I heard Edwards musical laugh from the hallway and ran the shower, smiling to myself. I stepped into the shower, letting the hot water release the tension in my muscles. I towel dried my hair and slipped into the clothes that presumedly Edward had laid out for me. With a little struggle trying to get my shirt over my head. I slowly hobbled down the stairs trying so hard not to bend my neck.

"Edward..." I started cautiously. I wasn't sure if I really wanted to know the answer

"Yes, love?"

"I know you weren't surprised when my dad thanked you. How did you know?"

A smile played on Edwards face. "I can read minds."

I nodded, trying to swallow this information. CAN YOU HEAR ME? YOUUU WHOOOO!

Edward cocked his head to the side. I decided that perhaps Edward couldn't hear me.

"I can't hear you Bella, if thats what you're thinking so hard about. I can hear everyone but you." He drew the sentence out, stepping forward with each word and cupping my face with his hand. His breath was warm on my face and I could feel my legs getting weak.

"Oh," My breath released quickly, I hadn't realized I was holding it.

"Breathe Bella." Edward reminded me, another crooked grin carelessly placed on his face.

Edward led me to his silver Volvo like a true gentleman, opening the door and shutting it behind me. I took deep breathes as we got closer to the house. I know I had been to Edward's just yesterday but i didn't truly understand what was happening.

Edward glanced at me quickly, "It's going to be fine."

I nodded slowly, trying to believe him. I opened the door and stepped out of the car

"Bella!" A musical voice rang from the porch

"I'm so sorry." Edward whispered

Panic flickered across my face as I glanced up at the owner of the voice, Alice.

"Oh Bella!" She exclaimed, "I'm so pleased that you know everything! Lets go!"

"Uhm... where are we going Alice?"

"For a makeover of course!"

I mentally groaned, and glanced over at Edward, he mouthed sorry and then darted off into the woods. I eyed him carefully unsure of where he was going or why.

"He's going to hunt." Alice said cheerfully, apparently she was aware of my thoughts.

"Can you read minds too?" I whispered

Alice let out a musical laugh, "No, but I can see the future." She wiggled her eyebrows at me as we climbed the stairs.

We spent the next too hours playing dress up. Alice did my hair, make-up and made me try on at least a dozen outfits! When she was satisfied she took a step back to admire her work. Finally, Alice ushered me out of the room, down the hall to Edwards room and shoved me through the door, closing it quickly behind me. The shove was all it took to knock me off balanced and I tumbled across the room but rather than feeling the floor beating against my body I felt two strong hands slip around my waist and pull me up, away from the floor.

"Edward!" My words came out in one big breath.

"Hello love, how nice of you to drop by." He dazzled me with a crooked smile and sat me on the bed.

"I have a question..."

"Anything,"

"Why do you have a bed if you don't sleep."

He laughed musically, "You never know who you might find to have in your room." and then he winked at me.

I seriously felt my heart skip a beat, and I know Edward heard it.

Edwards cool hand cupped my face, lifting it up to meet his. Slowly he pressed his lips to mine, and as I felt my lips mold to his moving gracefully. Eventually I ran out of breath and had to pull away for air. Panting, I glanced up at Edward. His eyes were black but a smiled played on his face.

"I love you Isabella Swan." I felt my face flush.

"I love you too." My voice was just a whisper.

Edward's smile grew.

I loud grumble made its self known. I glanced down at my stomach.

"It seems that someone is hungry. Lets get you back to your house, we don't have any food here."

I nodded and followed Edward down the stairs. I watched my step, being careful not to trip, I wouldn't want to seriously injure myself on my visit real visit to Edwards house.

Once we were back to my house I was really hungry. I decided on scrambled eggs and toast. Edward watched me cautiously from the other end of the table.

"You wanna bite?" I cocked my eyebrow at him and watched as his face screwed up.

"No thank you."

"Alright, your loss!" I chuckled at him and went back to eating

"I seriously doubt that." He muttered.

I was just finishing up my toast when I heard a knock at the door.

"Uhm I'll get erg - it" My face still full of toast.

Edward laughed and made his way out to the living room and flicked on the tv.

I smiled at Edward, watching him walk out of the room.

I turned and opened the door and felt my jaw drop, the toast slipping from my mouth.

"What are you doing here?" My voice was just a whisper. I was standing face to face with someone I never thought I'd see again.


End file.
